


Rough Draft

by Madam_Muffins



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Author, Bisexuality, Burgers - Freeform, Complete, F/F, F/M, Finished, Homosexuality, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Restaurants, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Muffins/pseuds/Madam_Muffins
Summary: As a novelist Tina has no problem creating the trashy love scenes that played out so often in her 'erotic friend fictions' of her teenage years. She knows the formula, the plot, the resolution - guy gets the girl and they ride off into the sunset.Or some variation thereof. Vampire gets the zombie, guy gets the trans girl, whatever - she was no sexuality snob. And romantic Rhode Island provides the perfect backdrop to inspire her scenery. However when she gets the call that she needs to come home she's reminded of why she isn't as happy to be single as she had previously convinced herself.





	1. Prologue

Tina twisted in her seat belt, somehow tangling her arm in her sweater sleeves and wrapping the belt around her torso. She let out her classic groan as she carefully unwound herself, catching her reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Tina," she whispered, eyes roving over the multitude of bodies around the campus before her. "Get a grip girl. Wow them with your class, your sass, and your ass."

Fortuitously she stepped out of her car as a handsome stud of a man walked by with a group of three other men, not as good looking but still on the Tina-scale.

His eyes met hers and for an uncomfortable amount of time Tina said nothing, staring.

"Hey, did you need any help?" He broke the quiet, rubbing his arm nervously, looking to his buddies who were smirking.

"Well hello good looking." She spoke under her breath, loudly enough for him to hear.

His eyes widened in surprise, "Wh-what?!"

"Oh hi!" Her words tumbled from her mouth in a torrent. "I'm Tina, I'm new here. Just arrived from New Jersey. Wonder Wharf. Do you know where that is? Right, New Jersey I just told you. My dad owns a burger shop there. His food is really good. I came here for the creative writing class. Did I mention I'm new here?"

A stunned silence met her and immediately Tina knew she'd fucked up. The guys standing around clamped their friend on the shoulder, muttering about needing to go. She clenched her fists by her sides, watching as the guy slowly moved away looking over his shoulder to his friends with desperation and discomfort.

"Yeah, well... you know. Welcome to Rhode Island... and-" he turned and strode quickly across the campus.

"It's okay." Tina calmed herself, moving to the trunk of her car the get her bag and registration papers. "It's okay. I'm just nervous. It'll go better next time."

* * *

The door to her apartment swung open with a heavy groan. She mimicked it, throwing herself on the couch she had lifted off the sidewalk.

"This smells like pee." She moaned into the cushions.

The day had not gone better. It couldn't have gone any worse if she'd stepped into traffic and been turned to Tina-jam by a semi. She groaned again into the piss scented fabric, her shoulders heaving as all the negativity spilled out of her lungs in a heavy gush of wind. She sat, looking around. The apartment had been cute when she'd checked it out with her mom and Louise; Linda had gushed over the cute stairs leading to the second floor, her sister had made comments about the thick walls.

"Can't hear anyone scream with these puppies." She laughed, rapping a knuckle on the pale yellow paint.

But now the apartment felt too big, too empty. The living room was eerily quiet without Gene's bodily functions and Louise's manical laughter. She missed the smell of the restaurant and the damn salty-sweet-burnt air of the Wharf. Tears burned in her eyes as she moved to the kitchen. It was brightly lit, windows on three of the walls and a large door leading to the small backyard. Even that felt wrong somehow. Everything felt wrong. Everything was awful.

Tina pulled her cell phone from her jeans, flipping the screen on, her finger hovering over the call icon. She shook her head, putting her phone on the counter.

"No, Tina. You got this." She looked at her reflection in the window over the sink. "Sass, class, ass."

* * *

Her chest hurt, she was pretty sure she was dying. Breathing was a burning agony, her whole **_everything_** was covered in sweat. Tina pushed a hand through her chin length hair as she dragged her feet through the door of her house, pulled herself up the stairs and poured herself into the shower - clothes still on as she temped the water.

"I hate this!" She bellowed to the empty house. "I HATE THIS!" she yelled again, moaning heavily as her glasses fogged.

She pulled her wet clothes from her body and showered, changing into her pajamas and moving back downstairs to the living room, flipping the tv on. The first ad was for her new workout regimen. After a frustrating and difficult semester at the Rhode Island college she had sought an outlet for her anger that didn't involve ice cream and chips. The overly chipper Asian man smiled widely as he did a lunge-squat progression. Sweat dusted his body in an attractive way. Tina felt her whole body hurting all over again.

"Noooo." she groaned, falling further into the couch, regretting it as a muscle in her back reminded her of exactly how sore she was.

* * *

"Oh hi Shelley, Gerry!" Tina moved towards the girls.

Both smiled as Tina made her way over.

"Hey Tina!" Gerry grinned, slinging an arm over her shoulders, "Did you wanna go out with us tonight?"

"Oh... I uh-" She stopped herself before she could make that indecisive noise she made. "I've got this novel I'm working on right now actually, and-"

"Oh my gosh really?" Shelley took a step forward, her eyes glittering. "My mom's a publishing agent. Well, not her, but she used to be and so she has connections." She waved a manicured hand flippantly. "I can she if she knows anyone? If you don't mind letting me read it?"

Tina felt embarrassment and pride flush through her, "Oh... well... it's an erotic- er, I mean. One of those Harlequin novels..."

"Is it all old timey and outrageous?" Gina asked, clapping as Tina nodded, "Can I read it too?!"

* * *

"And thus!" Tina yelled, standing partially on the booth seat and partially on her table. Shot glasses clinked and fell on the table, scattering the drops left within as she downed another vodka. "They lived happily ever after!"

The woman at the table clapped and giggled, shouting congratulations and pretending to swoon.

Tina sank back to her chair as the bartender shouted across the way at her. "Sorry!" She yelled back.

"What?!" He cupped an ear.

Exasperated Tina excused herself, moving to the bar, "Look I said sorry. We're just celebrating."

"I can tell." He replied sarcastically, "What're you celebrating?" He amended at her crestfallen face.

"I've had my first novel published." She smiled.

"Well I'll be damned!" He grinned back at her.

Tina felt her heart speed and stumble. He was handsome. Not like, a character in her book handsome, but in a more bad boy rugged way. And she had always had a thing for bad boys.

"Let me get you a drink, on the house."

"You can get me anything you want." Tina replied, winking.

He paused opening the beer bottle, "You-ah... you doing anything later?"

* * *

"I know Mom!" Tina sobbed into the phone.

"Oh honey, I wish I was there- Oh, hold on a minute honey." Tina listen patiently as her mom yelled over her shoulder at Bob. "You know Tina, forget him. Screw him - that's not nice but you know what - neither is he. Oh my little baby, deflowered and ditched! I should be there. BOB GET OVER IT! It's our baby! She's hurting!"

Tina sighed heavily, her tears dried. "It's okay Mom." She sat up off the mess of her bed, reminders of her last night with Nick. "I'm getting the idea for a new novel. I'm going to go write, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay baby." Linda replied, obviously not okay with hanging up. "Oh my girl is so strong. You come from a line of strong women Tina. You're doing us proud. Oh we're so proud of you. Our little novelist. Make him have a small ding dong!" Linda cackled, "Maybe not that's mean. Love you!"

"Love you too." Tina responded, ending the call and moving from her bed to her workstation.

The leaves outside were deep green, the trees whispering in the summer breeze. Cicadas screeched in the background.

_'It was a cold Fall night when our heroine, Tiffany...'_

 


	2. Glass Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina reminisces, writes.
> 
> Things start pulling her back to the Wharf.
> 
> Being written on a cell phone, pardon my typos.

_Dear diary,_ Tina began,  _I had another dream about Jimmy Jr. I think its because I was stood up again last night... I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I'm cursed to write beautiful love stories and steamy, sensual scenes but never be a part of them?_

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. The sky was overcast and grey. The snow had been piling up worse than it did the year before. It created a melancholy atmosphere in her stories; all five works seemed to be in some state of tragedy. It seemed to be affecting her as well. 

She'd dreamed of the last month she'd spent at home. It had been easy to work at the restaurant and a couple of jobs around the neighborhood to afford the tuition that the scholarship hadn't covered. The fact was the summer Tina had been 20 was the best summer of her life to date. Jimmy Jr had dropped the visiting ballet lead. With Zeke gone to college on a full-ride athletic scholarship right out of high school Jimmy Jr didn't have a choice but to spend his time with her. 

It had been everything Tina dreamed. They'd kissed and ridden the ferris wheel. Gone to the movies and swimming. Every waking moment they weren't at work they were with one another. Tina had even managed to get to second base. And then...

Her hand clenched at the memory. She frowned into a particular snow drift as though it had offended her family. Her brown eyes clouded in anger. Her last day at Wonder Wharf. She had waited as long as she could. Jimmy Jr never showed. He sent her a text two days later just saying 'sorry have fun in RI'. No explanation, no excuse. Just... Tina dropped her head, sighing. She was old enough to know the kind of person Jimmy Jr was; self-centered, immature, egocentric.

But she had genuinely thought that they had connected, really connected. Slowly she stood, stretching out tall then twisting her back. Her spine popped pleasantly. With a satisfied sigh she grabbed her suitcase and moved downstairs. Double checking the locks on the doors and windows she climbed into her warmed up Nissan and pulled out onto the road.

For the first time in a year and a half she'd be visiting home. For the first time in her life she hoped she wouldn't see Jimmy Jr when she got there. 

* * *

"There's my Tina!" Linda stopped short, watching her daughter climb out of the car and trudge around to the restaurant door through the snow.

"Whoa, Tina!" Louise laughed through the service window. "You weren't kidding about getting in shape! Check out those guns-"

"Oooh arm guns." Gene added from behind the bar, "who are you getting ready to shoot?"

Tina smiled at her siblings as she entered the eatery, letting Linda sweep her into a crushing hug.

"Oh my baby!" She cried, smothering Tina. "You've gotten so big! Oh, and sexy!" Linda added, watching her eldest pull off her winter coat. "Look at that waist! It's tiny!"

Tina sighed, "Mom I haven't lost that much weight."

"No. She hasn't." Bob added from over the grill, peeking around Louise. "S-she still looks like my 13 year old." The crack in his voice belied the emotion he was covering.

"He cried for a week after you left." Linda draped a hand softly over Tina's forearm, her other hand pressed to her chest. "It was the sweetest thing."

"I'm not crying!" He shouted back from the grill.

"Oh, Dad." Louise muttered, "You really are. Like, a lot. Don't get boogers all over the customer's food, Dad!"

"I-I'm not getting boogers on your food." Bob called out to the restaraunt.

Tina couldn't help her smile. She had forgotten how boisterous and lively her family was. She had never been as eccentric as the others and being on her own had only highlighted how dull and normal she was. She spun on her bar stool, taking in the mini-Christmas tree on the bar, the garland draped over the walls. The smell of burgers enveloped her. She closed her eyes. This felt like Christmas.

"How was your drive, Sweetie?" Linda set the plate down at the booth though her eyes were on Tina.

"Actually-"

She frowned at the customer, "No. Not you, my daughter! She drove down from Rhode Island" Linda smiled moving beside Tina. "She's published you know."

"Its just one book, Mom." Tina felt the blush starting to rise.

"Well I thought you were talking to me." The customer grumped, sliding down in his seat.

Linda huffed, rolling her eyes. "So? How's college, how are the boys? Are they cute?

"Yeah!" Louise rang the order bell, "when are you writing a murder mystery starring me?"

"Oh!" Gene piped up, moving to Linda's newly empty seat, "write one about me. Playing music to some hot babe!" His hand trailed in the sky, "call it 'The Sound of Music'."

"That's already taken, Gene." Louise snorted.

"No it's not." He reached across the bar, pulling a napkin out.

"Yeah, it is Gene." Bob cut in with a chuckle.

"We've seen the movie, like, a million times." Linda added, standing in front of the register and punching in numbers. "I always sing to that one song. You know-" She began humming and shuffling to the music in her head.

"I didn't know that's what that was called!" Gene's eyes opened in shock. "Well, call my book something equally cool, but there has to be a music pun!"

"I'll see what I can do." Tina promised. "I'm gonna take my bag upstairs and I'll be back down."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Linda smiled. "You know where your room is." She snorted at her joke. 

* * *

 

Tina ran a hand over the row of books, pulling one from the line-up out of curiosity.

" 'Erotic Twilight'?" Tina grimaced, then sat on her bed, opening the book a third of the way in. 

 _Edward Pesto_ \- Tina closed the cover, taking a deep breath before continuing.  _Edward Pesto climbed onto Tina Swanns bed._

_"You smell so good." He hissed through his vampire teeth, his fingers were cold and hard as they trailed up her neck. "I can't resist-"_

_Suddenly Tina Swann's bedroom door burst open. There stood Zeke the werewolf, coming to claim his life mate from the arms of his archnemesis-_

"Wait... what?" Tina frowned, flipping through the pages.

She knew she had been indiscriminate with her hormones, no butt or boy was safe from her teenage lust, but she didn't remember writing Zeke in as a half to a supernatural love triangle. She had always hated him, or, rather, the attention he took away from her when he was around. 

She pulled another book from her collection. 

"Bright green gel pen. Nice choice 13 year old Tina." She congratulated herself, squinting to read the bright ink.

It was a trend, she noticed, to play Zeke opposite Jimmy. Perturbed she pulled up her diary from years ago. She smiled remembering how she would read it aloud to her mother, then get upset when she discovered Louise had been reading it. Teen Tina had been an odd duck for sure. 

"I dreamed Zekes head was on Jimmy Jrs body." Tina shut the book, leaning away. "What's up with that?"

She hadn't remembered any of this and, blessedly, she hadn't remembered the erotic scenes she had written of her love interest's best friend.

"Tina, honey!"

Linda's voice carried up the stairs, startling Tina from her musing. "Be there in a second, Mom!"

"Okay, but hurry. Your dad dared Louise to a grill challenge and you're gonna miss it." She laughed, "I always get the left overs."

"How did you survive my teenage years?" Tina caught her mothers question gaze as she descended the stairs and stood beside the older woman.

It struck Tina suddenly that her mom was aging. Her hair was laced with grey, her eyes sported wrinkles in the corners.

"Oh Tina!" Linda laughed, waving her hand flippantly, "You were unique." She pursed her lips as they rounded to corner to the shop door. "If we hadn't cultivated your own special Tina-ness then you may not have become a writer at all!"

Tina paused, "But it's so embarrassing. Why do you keep all that stuff?"

"Tina," Linda rounded the counter top as Tina sat on a stool, "you are my baby. You'll always be my baby. I don't care how raunchy or embarrassing or hormone driven you think you are, we love you. We love everything you've created."

"Maybe not **everything** , Mom." Louise piped up from behind the grill.

"Oh shush you!" Linda growled, turning back to Tina, laying a hand over her daughters. "Your embarrassing memories are some of our best ones. They remind us of you when we can't see you."

Tina frowned, looking at her mothers hand over hers. "I think I understand." She looked back to her mom, brown eyes catching brown eyes. "Thank you for believing in me."


	3. Boom of Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have some stunning revelations.
> 
> Maybe not so stunning. Well, maybe. I don't know man.  
> 

Tina rounded the corner, her breath visible as she finished her morning jog.

It had been peaceful in winter around the Wharf; the brisk ocean breeze was refreshing. The occasional crunch of tires in the snow or a fellow early-bird taking out the trash were the only company she had as her sneakers crunched pleasantly beneath her. She had left while her family was still asleep, the sky just as dark now as it had been when she had risen. She paused in front of the door to her house, pulling out her phone to check her distance and speed.

No improvement. She tucked the device back into the pocket of her leggings; her thighs and feet frozen from the cold. She tried to pull out her keys, her fingers numb. They fell to the snow.

"Dammit." She sighed, bending to retrieve them.

"Tina?"

She snapped back up, her heart racing. Before she could stop herself she let out her familiar groan before turning. Almost like a scene from one of her novels Jimmy stood in a blue winter coat. His legs well defined and on display in skinny jeans that highlighted the muscled thighs. She felt her insides quiver. Something about him had always melted her reserve, her anger. She thought back to their years as on and off again boyfriend/girlfriend. She had every right to be angry, to be upset. He had been horrible to her. She watched him approach.

"Oh... h-hi Jimmy Junior." He stopped a few feet away, Tina was overly aware of her running nose, her wind bitten face, her bright red fingers holding freezing cold keys. "Fancy meeting you here... In front of my house... across the street from- you know what, never mind."

"L-look, Tina I wanted to apologize." She felt her breath catch as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know what I did was messed up but I-"

She turned her attention on him, looking at him for the first time since that Summer. His hair had darkened, he had more freckles. He really was the boy next door type. His lisp was now just a faint whisper that was endearing.

"I met someone before you left."

"That ballet lead?" Tina cocked her head, she was freezing. She needed this though. "I thought you dumped her-"

Jimmy stiffened. "Him, Tina. I dumped him... but... after that summer with you I realized... Tina, please don't tell my dad. I-I'm going to when I can. But, Tina I'm gay."

She felt her insides twist. All those years, all that time she had spent with him. All that love and devotion and obsession. Was it her? Had she done something to- She shook her head.

"I won't tell, Jimmy. Are you and he-"

"Oh no. We broke up last year." He kicked at the snow. "I guess I should have known earlier but I was so afraid to be a stereotype, you know? The gay dancing kid." He motioned across the air with his hands. "Of what my dad would think. Of hurting you. I know I was a terrible boyfriend to you, I guess I sort of resented dating you. Not that it was your fault. It was mine." He rubbed his arm, looking at her as though for the first time. "You look good, Tina. You look really good. I-I know you're cold. I just had to tell you that. I had to explain. I felt really bad for hurting you."

"Thanks Jimmy." Tina inserted her key, opened the door. "For what it's worth, I hope you're happy and that your dad understands."

His whole body hitched, as though her words had slapped him. His eyes watered though he tried to hide it. "Thanks Tina. I'll see you."

"Yeah. I'll see you." She watched as he crossed the street, grocery bag swinging from his hand. "Still has a butt that won't quit." She whispered before closing the door, making her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Christmas itself was a little weird with all the kids being older; Tina situated herself under the tree, her mind still reeling at Jimmy Juniors confession as she handed out gifts to her family.

"Thanks for volunteering to be Santa this year, Tina." Bob rested on the couch, rubbing his left wrist.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem." She was quiet for a moment, "Have you guys ever dated someone who turned out to be gay? Like, right after they dated you they realized it?"

Linda stiffened, putting a hand on Bob's arm. "No, Tina honey. Why?" Her speech was slow and careful.

Tina was old enough now to recognize the tone, what Linda was doing. "Oh no reason." The truth beat at her chest, just begging to come out. "Someone at college I know went through that right before I came here-"

"Was it Nick?" Linda puffed, standing and pacing between wrapping paper and opened boxes. "If it's him I swear I'm gunna-"

"No, Mom!" Tina sighed.

"If someone did that to you, we can get 'im back." Louise offered flippantly. "For a price, of course."

"Oooh, I'll help." Gene added, playing a thunder sound from his new keyboard.

"No!" Bob interrupted, "Louise. We've talked about this. You can't-"

"Bob..." Linda cut him off, sitting beside him again, "Are you okay? Your arm isn't hurting is it?"

"Just my wrist." He smiled, "It's nothing, see?" He shook his hand vigorously, quickly bringing to appendage back to his chest with a cry. "Dammit, ow."

"Bob, we should get you some pain pills-"

Tina frowned, worry growing in her. "What's wrong? Why-"

"Just my carpal tunnel acting up." He smiled through gritted teeth, "How about those pain pills, Linda?"

"Right. And a little wine to wash them down!" She gave a sharp bark of laughter as Bob declined.

It wasn't until Louise burst into her room later that afternoon that Tina had bothered to do anything interesting.

"Ready?" Louise blared, geared in her pink winter coat, combat boots, and green skinny jeans.

"Sure." Tina slid off her bed, laptop closed and set aside as she meandered over to her bag of clothes. "Let me just get dressed."

"Fine, fine." Louise acquiesced, scooting onto the bed and opening the personal computer. "Ooh, Tina. A gay romance novel? Scandalous." Tina dressed quickly, trying to ignore the embarrassment she felt with every tap of the keyboard. "So wait, one is a vampire and the other is a zombie? How does that work?"

"It doesn't have to, okay?" Tina all but shouted. "You don't need to make fun of me."

Louise looked up in shock. "Oh no. I'm genuinely curious. This is way better than your old stuff."

"You are curious about my romance novels?"

"Don't sound so surprised Tina, jeez." Louise hopped off the bed. "I did have that weird... thing for Boo Boo and his **stupid** cute face."

"And Rudy!" Gene yelled down the hall.

"GAH, GENE, SHUT YOUR FACE!"

Tina smiled, "You and Rudy, huh? Still going strong. Good for you."

Louise blushed, "Yeah well it's nothing. He's a dumb, gullible idiot."

"Just your type." Tina muttered as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess it is, isn't it?" She cracked a wicked smile as they trudged out into the snow. "I think he's good for me."

"I do too." Tina agreed, pulling her gloves on. "Where are we going?"

Louise froze,  turning on a heel. "You know..." She looked away, growing defensive. "Well after the Cranwinkles died this other elderly couple bought the store."

"Mmm-hmmm." Tina wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"They changed the whole place!" Louise spun back around, her boots stomping firm prints in the snow. "So we're gunna get them back."

Tina felt her nerves rattling on edge. "What do you mean?"

Louise pulled a spray can from her bag. "Just a little simple defacement. You know. Just to send them a message."

"Louise, no." Tina felt her hands starting to sweat. She tried to breathe, calm herself. "Louise, you're old enough to get in real trouble for this."

"It's fine!" She waved a hand as they stopped in front of the shop. "We do this song and dance at least once a week. We'll be fine. It's okay."

* * *

A sharp pounding on the door to the house woke Tina. As though summoned everyone met at the top of the stairs.

"What? What is it?!" Linda grabbed onto Bob's night shirt. "Bobby it's intruders, we're all gunna die."

"We-" He swallowed a chuckle, "We're not going to die. Why would they knock if they were gunna kill us?"

"They're polite murderers, Dad!" Gene admonished.

"Yeah Dad." Louise rolled her eyes. "Haven't you heard of that before?"

"Oh my God." He rubbed the bridge of his noe. "I'll go see what they want."

"Okay, don't get stabbed Bobby!" Linda shouted after him as Gene started playing ominously on his keyboard. "I'm too old to run the restaurant by myself!"

"I'm not gunna die Linda. Gene! Stop it!" He turned the knob. "Oh, hi-"

"Your hooligan daughter tagged our shop again today!"

"Well, I mean technically it was yesterday-"

"Don't. Change. The subject!" The older woman snapped.

"H=how do you know it was Louise?"

"She does this every week. EVERY. WEEK. Since. We. Bought. The. Place!" The man strode into the house, poking Bob in the chest as he did so.

"D-Don't poke me." Bob growled, "Can you prove Louise did this?"

Louise peered from the top of the stairs, "Yeah. Prove it." She sniffed.

"W-well no." They backed down somewhat, "But we're installing cameras tomorrow. We'll be able to watch you every second. From our house-"

"From the bathroom-"

"Okay, that's weird." Louise laughed.

"YOU GET MY POINT!"

"Alright, alright!" Louise held up her hands.

"Oh my God Rob. Look." The woman grabbed her husbands face, yanking his gaze to Louise. "She's got PAINT on her HANDS!"

"Oh this?" She turned her hands back to her face. "It's Christmas. We were doing arts and crafts."

"Ohhh, arts and crafts are my favorite!" Linda sighed, "Can I see them."

"Yeah, Mom. Yeah, sure. When they're dry."

"I think you need to leave now. She won't do it again. Not that she did to begin with." Bob amended.

"Y-you're..."

"Calm down, you'll have an apoplexy." Louise laughed.

"FILTH!" The woman shrieked, "You're all FILTH!"

"Alright, yes. Thank you." Bob shut the door, squeezing them outside. "Why do all the owners of that shop call us filth?"

"We are kinda..."

"Don't say it." Louise stopped her. "We're awesome."

"You didn't tag their shop, did you?" Bob groaned up the stairs.

"I mean, I can't say I did or didn't." Louise shrugged, turning back to her room. "I can't implicate you guys. You can still claim innocence." She shut the door before they could say anything else.

"Well," Tina moved back to her own room. "I missed all this. But- Oh! I have an idea!"

"Oh exciting!" She heard Linda comment as she raced back to her room and flip open the laptop. "Oh, Bobby. Our little author."

"L-Linda. Linda- we need to talk about-"


	4. Wrap My Heart in Cellophane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina tries to grow a thicker skin.
> 
> College kinda really sucks. But being a paid novelist is proving to be better than she thought it would be!
> 
> EDIT TO ADD-
> 
> Sorry for the slow updating folks. I've recently been 'promoted' at work (more work, same pay) and it's a whole lot more responsibility. I'm totally burned out at the end of the work day; but I get to go home to my three kids and take care of them and the house too. Today is the second year that a man I loved very much has been gone.
> 
> Just a shit month, really. So... I'm trying guys.

Tina threw her bag on the floor beside the couch, happy to be home. The blissful quiet enveloped her comfortingly as she moved to turn up the thermostat. She loved her family, she loved being home. It had been a nice break from her college stress and her string of unsuccessful relationships. She had missed Louise’s crazy schemes, Gene’s ambiguous nature. It had been blissfully busy in the restaurant, she’d forgotten how much she enjoyed the general business of running the business.

It had lifted her heart to be home, but in the time she'd been away she had come to rely on her solitude.

Tina stretched, ignoring the soft buzz of her cellphone as she made her way upstairs, laptop in tow. She had five new books to get published and she didn't want to waste any time in getting them done.

* * *

"You're so lucky, Tina."

"Yeah!" Erica slid her head down onto the table, her lunch pushed aside. "Taking a creative writing course. You don't need to worry about math or algebra or statistics like the rest of us."

Tina let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh. Heh. Yeah, I guess. I never was good at math anyway. The numbers didn't make sense in my head. I've always been more of a words person."

"Really?" Courtney pinned Tina with her green eyes, manicured nails clicked against the table top. "What do you mean numbers didn't make sense? I feel like words are far more unpredictable."

Tina shrugged, pulling her hoodie closer around her. "One of my teachers suggested I was autistic."

"Are you?" Erica glanced up from her forearm, doubt crinkling her forehead.

Tina shook her head, "No. I don't think so. I just can't make sense of numbers. But I was on the debate team, I'm good at remembering facts and writing. I think it's just the analytical side of things that I fail at." She sighed, leaning back in the crisp Spring sun. "I've always been more a heart than head person."

"Speaking of head." Erica quipped, pulling her beanie down further over her ears. "Here comes Jake."

"Jake?" Courtney tilted her head, turning in her seat. "Oh he's cute!"

Tina bristled. The tone in Courtney's voice was too high pitched; he was cute, but not Courtney's level of cute.

"Why are you hiding from him?" She lifted a perfect brow.

"I..." Erica blushed, barely visibly from her nearly fetal position. "I- I can't say, Tina you tell her!"

Tina felt her body grow hot and sweaty. "We went to a party last week. Erica puked on him while giving him head."

Courtney's eyes widened. "Oh God. No!"

"Yee-he-he-heeesss!" Erica wailed, drawing Jake's attention.

"Oh, he's coming this way." Courtney smiled sadly, reaching out and patting Erica's shoulder. "I can try and redirect his attention?"

Erica nodded imperceptibly, muffling her consent into her sweater.

"H-hey Erica..." Jake waved shyly. "I... well I-"

"Well, hello." Courtney purred, leaning forward and flipping her hair back.

To his credit Jake barely flicked his gaze to Courtney before rounding the table and sliding in beside Erica. He hesitated before bumping her shoulder.

"Are you gunna look at me?"

"No." She whined, sniffled. "I'm so embarrassed."

Jake laughed, "I'm not." He shrugged "I was having a great time before that happened. You're funny and cute. And even the way you tried to clean up was hilariously adorable. And, you know." He blushed, his eyes darting to Tina and Courtney. "I-if you don't mind I'd like to go on a real date with you. You know, maybe not get so drunk next time?"

Erica peeked over her sleeves, "Are you serious?"

"Don't question it, just get it girl." Tina whispered.

"Y-yes, I'll go out with you!" Erica sat up, grin splitting her face from ear to ear.

"Awesome!" Jake grinned back, pulling out his phone and getting her number.

Erica sighed dreamily as he walked away. "What a guy."

Courtney snorted, "He sure is. He didn't even look at me. He's totally got it bad for you." She leaned over the table, "Did you drug him or something, cuz... whoa."

"Well, now that I'm taken we just need to get you-"

"Nope!" Courtney cut her off, "No. I don't want to be tied down like that." She stretched, lacing her fingers behind her head. "I just got out of a relationship and I'd like to stay single for a while. Get myself right again, you know?"

Tina nodded, "I get it."

"Okay, fine. Be that way." Erica rolled her eyes, "How about you Tina?"

"Oh no, no." Tina waved her hands in front of her, "I'm... I'm too busy with my writing and classes. Plus my dad is having some health issues. Just not my thing right now."

"Didn't the last guy you dated dump you cuz he was gay?" Courtney pointed out.

"No! The last guy I dated was Nick-"

"Nick the bartender? That was nearly a year ago."

"Only a few month from finding out Jimmy Junior is gay though." Tina corrected. "I really loved him." She frowned. "It's weird because I sort of always knew, you know? Like... it just nagged at me. All the moments, the opportunities, that never led to... more. It's just hard to... come to terms with. I'm glad he can be himself, and that he can admit it finally but - I have a whole lifetime of memories that hurt sometimes still." Tina sighed, "I think I need to be in a better place mentally before I start dating again."

 

* * *

"Tina! Babe," her voicemail echoed tinny in her ear. "Sorry but I've got a party that I got roped into. Maybe we could plan to hang out some other time?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes and deleting the message, not letting it finish.

"Face it girl," she whispered into the dark room. "You're washed up. Kaput. Wilted before your prime."

She watched the flicker of the blue light form her tv screen illuminate her walls. She'd forgotten to turn the lights on. Her legs thrown haphazardly over the back of her couch she decided, quite firmly, that she was going to leave them off. It was bed time anyway. She figured she'd be up late, maybe try for a home-run with the random Erica had set her up with.

That plan was shot to Hell, she may as well use this Spring break to finish up the paranormal series she'd been writing. The money she was making off commission was easily replacing her need to work and then some. She had never expected her smutty books to make it big. Well except maybe Chad.

He was a vampire with a heart and a thirst for zombie butts. She smiled, thinking about how much Chad was like her teenage self; silly, unaware, shy. Obtuse. Of course, he had a few hundred years of sleep to explain his disconnection to the modern world. She had just been... her. Tina's eyes drooped closed as plots and ideas danced in her head.

The sound of a shrill, sharp neigh jolted Tina awake. With a scream she fell off the couch.

"What the-" She readjusted her glasses, finding the remote tucked between the cushions where she must have lain on it and turned the volume up. "Oh pretty!" she smiled.

A palomino galloped across the screen, the words "Rhode Island Rescue" flying behind her in '90's word art. Gradient and everything.

_'Volunteer now and receive free riding lessons with one of our rescue horses! Call below to-'_

Bleary-eyed Tina scribbled the number down and trudged up the stairs, falling into bed and finding a dark, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wanna make it clear that Tina is totally okay with Jimmy Jr being gay. I think finding out someone you loved never loved you like that hurts and takes time to heal from. And Tina is grieving in her own way over the loss of Jimmy and at the same time seeing her memories and moments - a lot of her firsts - in a new light.


	5. Don't Phunk With My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to drag this out for a million years so... without further a-do.
> 
> Sorry, I'm in a bit of a slump. Trying to write through it, even if it's just a few paragraphs.
> 
> Slow progress is better than no progress, right?

Tina slouched over the papers of her practice final. The end of her second year at Rhode Island College. The words all ran together as tears made her vision blur.

She had received the phone call from Louise last night. an update on Bob's failing health.

**Cancer.**

They had found tumors growing in his arms. Around the tendons in his wrist. Surgery was scheduled in three weeks.

"Finish your classes, Tina." He had suggested over the phone, listening to her repetitive panicked gasping. "I'll be fine. You can't get back these years at college. The education or opportunity."

"Yeah Tina!" Linda chipped in, "Louise is managing the shop. We're fine. We'll be fine. We're fine. Oh! And Gene came back to help out too, my big man."

"Paid, of course!" Tina heard him shout.

"Oh, hush you!" Linda's voice came muffled, then, much clearer, "Besides, you'll be done before Bobby's surgery. Move back home then. After everything is done."

Tina closed her eyes, her head swimming. She had sent out an email to her professors that morning explaining the circumstances. All but one had responded with an online test she could take in one week. Mr. Davies, her critical writing professor, demanded she stay to finish the written exam in a week and a half. No exceptions to his rules ever.

"This is fine." Tina sat back up, ignoring the ping of her cell phone indicating she should go to bed now. "I can do this."

And she could! She would. She'd bring back a high GPA and give her dad something to be proud of. Just in case-

* * *

"Well Tina," Candice clasped her shoulder, puling her in for a hug, "I'm sorry Erica couldn't be here but we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too." Tina tucked her head into her friends neck.

"I'll read every one of your books, Tina." She smiled as she let go, watching her friend move around to the drivers side of the car. "I'll miss you."

"Bye Candice." Tina smiled, waving despite the tightness in her chest. "Keep my dad in your thoughts."

"I will!" Candice yelled as Tina backed away.

It was a long and uneventful drive back to New Jersey. Even beating the afternoon rush Tina's drive had taken an hour longer than it should have, making it rush hour when she pulled into town, coasting down the familiar roads. The trouble in her heart soothed as she rolled down the window, the familiar smell drifting over her, around her. The gentle crash of the ocean, the faint trill of  Wonder Wharf's games and rides cranking in the distance, the scent of sea water and popcorn drown out her air freshener; who needed citrus blast anyway? She rounded the corner a few blocks away from her street just as someone darted across the road. Heart in her throat she slammed on the breaks.

"Whoa there, Speed Racer!" A familiar voice boomed, deeper and more rich than she remembered. "Tina? Tina Belcher is that you?"

"Oh. Yes, hello Zeke." Tina watched as he rounded to her window, crouching down to speak with her.

He'd buzzed his hair short on the sides leaving the top curly and long. Stubble lined his much more defined features. He still wore his classic green shorts and black tank, but his body had grown muscle - particularly in his upper torso, arms and thighs. Anxiously she moved to step on the gas when his arms rested against the door. Tattooed across his left hand was 'spice'; his right 'sport'. A large tattoo of color wrapped around his left bicep and ending a few inches from his elbow, though Tina couldn't quite make the colors and shapes out. Despite how uncomfortable she was, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Damn girl." He peeled a low whistle. "You're lookin' good!"

Tina rolled her eyes, desperately trying to avoid locking gazes, "How's college been, Zeke?"

"Eh, you know." He shrugged. "I'm learning to cook. Taking professional chef classes."

She caught him in a sideways glance, "I thought you were on a sports scholarship."

He nodded, his eyes drifting to the cars lining up behind Tina. "Go around!" He shouted, then lower, "Yes. But I can do sports and take real courses too, Tina." His eyes drifted over her body again. "I mean damn girl. You always were cute."

Tina couldn't ignore the bubbles rising in her stomach at his continued compliments. "I've been working out lately. Helps with my nerves. I guess I get really anxious about stuff."

"I heard yer published, girl!" His sudden change of topic made her smile faintly. "Congrats. Now I can say I know a bona fide author!"

"It's nothing big, really Zeke. What are you-" He pulled away suddenly, walking around to the front of her car, opening the door and hopping in. "Wh-wha-?"

"Let's go, Tina-girl." He grasped the strap of the bag by his feet as he twisted to buckle himself in. "I got some words to say to your daddy."

The reminder startled her, for a second she had forgotten.

"So what's it like in Rhode Island?"

She snuck a glance across the car. He had small gauges in his ears. Well, his left ear anyway. "It wasn't much different."

"I bet you were the apple of every guys eye, ol' 'Drive 'Em Nuts Tina'!" He chuckled.

She shook her head, ignoring the way the muscled in his forearms corded when he slapped his knee at his own joke. "I've never been that Tina."

"Girl, you had Jay-Ju fightin' with some loser over you? Lord knows I wanted a piece of that."

She started, pulling in front of the restaurant. "What?"

"What?" He unbuckled, clambering out. Hastily Tina followed. "I told you as much."

"No-"

He frowned, "I told you we were gettin' married. I ain't givin' up on that dream yet. Just you wait."

He held the door open as Tina walked past.

"Stop staring at my sisters butt!"

Tina rolled her eyes, sighing deeply as the smell of hot oil an fry seasoning hit her hard. "Hey Louise!"

"Tina!" Her sisters face appeared in the serving window. "We thought you'd be another few hours at least, let me get mom."

"Oh. Ok-"

"MOM! MOM TINA'S HERE!"

Tina flinched, grinning wide.

 "Dang girl." Zeke pushed past Tina to sit at a barstool. "You still got them pipes and those crazy eyes."

"Well thank you." Louise smiled, returning to the grill as Rudy popped up in her place, ketchup smeared across his left cheek.

"Don't you be making advances on my girl." He threatened with one of the cutting knives, "I'm not asthmatic anymore, Zeke. I could beat you- Ow!" He shifted to the left violently as Louise elbowed him, whispering low. He blushed furious red, "W-well... not as asthmatic." He corrected, wheezing.

"Boy it's good to be back home, innit Tina?" Zeke spun to face her, looking up to catch her eyes behind her thick glasses.

Something about the scene, about the image of such a big man looking up at her... inspiration speared her fast through the chest.

"Wait right here, I've gotta write this." Fluidly Tina sat at the counter, whipping out her phone and typing the words, spelling errors and all, as quick as she could before the inspiration fled. "There, done!" She announced half an hour later.

"Geez, about frikkin time." Louise spat, half joking.

Tina hadn't realized how much her baby sister had grown. Louise had always been petite compared to the other Belcher children, taking more after Linda than Bob physically. She'd traded in her bunny ears for a hair band that kept the long hair out of her face. She refused to cut it and had traded her pig tails for a pony tail. Her engagement ring was a simple silicone band that changed color based on the temperature of the atmosphere. Tina felt a small stab of jealousy at Louise's small waist and slender form. Tina would never be a delicate woman, not like that. She smiled at her sister as she demanded Tina's order, eyes rolling.

"I'll have the-" she peered to the chalk board, "'Cheese Over My Hammy'?"

"Oh yeah, Rudy and I are in charge of the daily special now." Louise shrugged.

"It's a burger with a three cheese blend and a few pieces of bacon." Rudy shouted from the back. "Pretty good if I say so."

"I'll be the judge of that." Zeke announced, leaning against the bar top, "I've got a perfect palate you know." He winked at Tina, "You were so mad about that back in school." He chuckled.

"I do remember that." She twisted her seat absentmindedly. "I prefer not to though."

"What?!" Zeke slappd a hand on the counter, "You kiddin' me! Those were some of the best times I've ever had." The atmosphere changed slightly, something tender and almost fragile leaking around the edges of the lighthearted conversation. "Thinking about the adventures we had realy helped get me through some stuff-"

The door chimed.

"Hey Tina!"

She felt arms wrap around her, followed by the musty smell of BO and hot dogs. "Hi Teddy." She smiled, patting his forearm as he moved back. She noticed the age spots on his hands; how his skin was thinner, more delicate. Her heart twisted.

The people she loved were getting older and she couldn't stop it.

"Hey Teddy!" Rudy grinned, walking around to the front.

"Rudy!" He laughed in his weirdly mouthy way. "It;s nice to see you here today."

Rudy paused wiping his hands for a minute. "A-actually I'll be here a lot from now on." He grinned crooked, "Louise and I plan on taking over the restaurant."

Teddy frowned. "I mean, that's cool. That's cool. But what about Bob's other kids?"

Tina shrugged, "I'm okay with it. I'm pretty focused on my writing. As long as ownership is split between us Louise can run the shop all she wants."

"Oh. Wow." He rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, okay. that's cool. But if it was me, and it isn't! But if it were I'd be a little upset that my own blood relative was just **assuming** they'd be running my family legacy without consulting us first."

Tina shook her head, rolling her eyes. Good ol' Teddy. Nothing really changed with him. It eased the weight on her heart to see him acting like his old self.

"So what'll it be, Ted?" Rudy pulled a notepad from his apron pocket.

Tina looked around again. The restaurant had been repainted, the menu was expanded slightly to include a handful of fresh salads and sandwiches - three of which were a variation of a hamburger. There were more people in as well. Aside from Teddy and the family they had at least seven actual customers at almost all times. Tina shook her head to herself, her eyes watering. No. She didn't need to run the restaurant; she'd never been particularly good at cooking, or waiting on customer, or advertising. Louise and Rudy would do Bob proud.

A warm hand on her shoulder made her start. Zeke had reached across, scooting a bar stool closer to be beside her.

"You okay Tina?"

She started, something weird and sticky swimming in her stomach - she didn't have time to process the emotions, she nodded, smiling faintly, finally allowing herself to meet his gaze. She felt herself jolt, like a little bolt of electricity had traveled through her nervous system. Suddenly she felt too hot, too exposed, too- His hand weighed heavily on her but not uncomfortably; solid, reassuring, nerve wracking... and she wasn't sure she liked it. It wasn't that she disliked the contact... maybe? Maybe she didn't like it. She didn't know. Something passed over Zeke's face that she couldn't - wouldn't - identify.

"A salad it is then!" Teddy belted out.

Zeke dropped his hand, leaning away and turning back to the counter top.

"Did you want anything, Tina?" Rudy paused in front of her.

She took him in. He'd balanced out. He was still thin, but his head didn't look too big for his body anymore. His hair had darkened to a richer red color, his own engagement ring was a solid black as opposed to Louise's color changing one. The symbolism made her smile. He looked healthier than he had as a child though he was still young at 18.

"I'm good, Rudy. Just waiting for Mom."

He nodded, looking at Zeke who was still staring at the wall, an odd expression on his face.

"Uh... Zeke?" Rudy tapped his pencil on the pad.

"Milkshake!"

"Do we, uh... do we do milkshakes?"

Louise snorted, "No, pick a beer Zeke."

"It's only one in the afterno-"

"Well damn. Twisted my arm. Gimme a beer, Rudes."

The door tinkled again, "Oh there's my Tina!"

Tina spun in her chair, "Mom!" She grinned wide as Linda wrapped her in a hug, raining kisses on her face.

Linda pulled back, holding Tina at arms length. "Oh," she clucked, "You've grown since I last saw you." She pulled Tina back into her embrace. Tina felt her look around as the bells clanged. "And here's your Father!"

Linda moved aside, and Tina couldn't believe her eyes.


	6. Stereo Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Not Bob :(

"Dad..." Tina couldn't stop the unconscious flow of tears if she had wanted.

He had changed so drastically in the short time she had been gone. Just months before when she had visited she could tell he was different, but only obviously so when compared to pictures that were a few years old. Now though - he was so changed. He had lost a great deal of muscle, his skin was pale, his eyes ringed with dark circles. His mustache was gone - Oh her heart twisted. His mustache. The one he'd shaved off for her, the one that had caused the start of their family, his manly pride. His hair was far more sparse, greyed heavily around his temples where it clung to.

"Tina!" He smiled, moving forward slowly on his cane.

That's when she saw it, the lump on his arm. Sarcoma. It had lain dormant in his body, winding around his bone, muscle, and tendons without anyone noticing until Linda had noticed the swelling.

"I know I look kinda bad-" Teddy coughed, "Okay really bad. But we're doing treatment right now."

"The radiation therapy they have your dad on really wipes him out." Linda quipped, her hand gently moving to Bob's shoulder as he slumped onto a bar stool between Teddy and Tina. "But the surgery is soon."

"Whoa, Mr. B." Zeke's voice was low, somber. "You look like shit."

"Zeke!" Tina snapped, turning on him.

His eyes widened and he pulled away.

"No, no Tina." Bob cleared his throat. "I-it's okay. Honesty is the best policy. How is my best student doing these days? Heard you had a full ride scholarship."

"Yeah. Actually, Mr. B." He stood, twisting his hands uncertainly, "Jay-Ju called me. Told me how you were doing. I came down here to - I just wanted to let you know you were an inspiration to me." His eyes slid to the small group who came to the register to pay for their food. His eyes watched as Rudy Counted their money back and wished them a good day. "I've been taking courses at college. I would like to be a chef one day."

"M'awww!" Linda pressed a hand to Bob's arm, the other wiping at her eyes. "Zeke that's so sweet!"

His eyes lit up, a smile plastered his face as he straightened, "Really, Zeke? My God that's so flattering. And amazing. Good for you."

"Let me take it one step further." He took a slight step back, inhaling deeply. "Mr. B, I respect you. I think you're one of the best men I've ever met. I'd be honored to work with your family in your restaurant one day." Louise peeked out from her position at the grill, a small frown creasing between her eyebrows. "I also want to let you know I fully intend to pursue Tina over there."

Tina felt the blush down to her toes as every single eye turned to look at her. The barrage of emotions she could feel assaulted her; sly, amused, curious, disbelieving, and - She snapped her gaze up to Zeke, then shook her head, looking quickly back down to her hands. She could feel herself start to sweat. She bit her lip to avoid her awkward habit of moaning. A grunt escaped from her pursed lips anyway.

Bob chuckled, "Well, at least you're enthusiastic."

"Yeah, I don't know Bobby." Linda added quietly, gently. "Tina has sort of confirmed herself to singledom..."

"What?!" He spluttered, incredulous. "Why would she do tha- Why would you do that, Tina?"

"Because no one compares to the men in her books." Linda sighed, "I would know. I've read all of them."

"Mom!" Tina barked, covering her face.

"I like a girl with passion." Zeke grinned, winking at Linda. He leaned forward, "I've read them all too."

"Oh, Zeke!" Linda laughed, "Who was your favorite?"

"Please stop." Tina cried, placing her forehead on the cool counter.

"Sorry Tina." Linda moved over, putting a hand on her daughter's back. "Oh, you're sweaty." She muttered under her breath, removing her hand sharply before replacing it with a shudder. "Tina, honey. We're so proud of you. We love you."

"And," Zeke added, louder than necessary, "I think I'm totally the type of guy you want in your life, girl."

"Zeke-" she moaned, turning a glare on him.

He raised his hands defensively. She ignored the way his biceps bulged. "I'm not kidding."

She sighed.

"Oh, c'mon Tina." Louise piped up. "It wouldn't hurt to give him a chance. Not like you're holding out for Twinkle-Toes across the way." Louise jerked her head towards Jimmy Pesto's.

Bob perked up. "You aren't? B-but why not? I thought you totally-"

"Oh-ho-ho Dad. Dad, dad, dad. Sweet, simple, naive Dad." Louise laughed. "Jimmy Junior is totally gay."

Tina's head shot up, she looked around, "Are you supposed to say that?"

Rudy snorted, "Well if he's trying to keep it a secret he's doing a terrible job. He hosted a Pride parade last year and wore an entire rainbow outfit."

"And he danced to that song." Linda tapped her lip. "That one, 'Raining Men'!" She laughed, "That kid can dance. You were there Bobby, how did you not know?"

"I thought it was in support of them. I didn't realize-"

"Bob, he kissed a guy there. Like, up on the float in front of everyone." Teddy added. "I'm the most oblivious person I know, and even I noticed." He chuckled, "Hey, hey guys! I noticed something Bob didn't!"

"Everyone get's carried away!" Bob snapped. "I didn't notice, okay!"

Linda's laughter bubbled through her hand.

"What's everyone laughing at?" The bell tinkled as Jimmy Junior stepped into the resaurant. "Zeke! Hey, you were supposed to be over at my place  half an hour ago."

"Oh I was." Zeke's face cracked open in a huge grin. "Sorry Jay-Ju, got caught up with my future in-laws."

"Wha-" Jimmy turned to Tina, "Tina?"

"Yes Jimmy Junior?" She responded carefully.

"Is that true? Are you and Zeke a-a thing?"

Tina was quiet, letting the tone in his voice wash over her. "That's a weird thing to get upset about, Jimmy." She commented flatly. "We aren't dating, you don't even like girls that way."

"Ooohhhkay. Okay everyone." Louise announced, "Let's all go back to our days and, hey. Hey! TINA! Maybe take your weird, overly-possessive not-boyfriend outside and finish this conversation."

Jimmy turned to face Louise, "You know what-"

She flicked her knife up to eye level through the window, "No. Jimmy Junior, my sister, my restaurant. Get. Out!"

Tina followed Jimmy Junior outside reluctantly, Bob's argumenative 'it's not yours yet' drifted after her.

Tina sighed, leaning against the wall in the alley. "What is it Jimmy?"

"I-I don't know." He rubbed his arm. "The thought of you dating someone else is... weird. Especially my best friend."

Tina shrugged, "Well the thought of the whole relationship we had is weird for me. I don't think you can dictate who I do and do not date."

"But not my best friend."

"Is he even your best friend anymore, Jimmy?" A thought broke over Tina, "Why have you always been possessive of me? Why did you always bring Zeke along everywhere?"

"I-I..." He took a step back, his eyes darting to the figure rounding the corner. "He was my best friend. I found a lot of support and solace in that when I didn't know where to turn."

"Jay-Ju?" Zeke moved beside them, completing the triangle of people. "You can't be like that. Tina and I deserve to be happy, just like you do."

Jimmy huffed, his face screwing up into a frown. "I know! I know. It's just... you're both... mine." He growled, throwing his hands up at their looks. "I don't know. Dad gets the same way with his girlfriends too. And us... so it isn't healthy!" He conceded, "But it still feels... real." He circled a hand over his chest, "It burns here when I think about you guys with someone other than me-"

"Wait, with someone?" Tina looked at Zeke curiously.

"Oh no, no, no." Zeke waved his arms in front of him. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." He amended. "But I am very much interested in girls. I thought you knew that, Jay-Ju." He clasped an arm around his friend. "You'll always be my best pal, my brother from another grandmother. But... nothing else."

Jimmy's face froze for a second, "I never thought of you romantically, Zeke." He gasped, "Geez you guys are dense."

"I think I get it Jimmy." Tina nodded, her eyes drifting. "But the fact is, we aren't yours. You have to let people be who they are." She shrugged, "That's what you asked me to do for you."

His face clouded as he nodded, "I know. It just doesn't feel good."

Tina sighed, moving forward and hugging Jimmy. "I know it doesn't. But it gets better with time." it hurt her a little, the way he fit against her body, into her arms. She pulled away quickly.

Zeke stepped forward, slugging Jimmy in the arm gently, earning a weak grin.

He turned towards the street, inhaling deeply. "Hey guys, let's go to Wonder Wharf. I'll buy y'all a hot dog."

"Make it three and you've got a deal." Tina responded, eyes narrowed in challenge.

His face lit up. "Alright! You comin' Jay-Ju?"

Jimmy looked at his fathers restaurant. Something in him bristled, hardened.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"That's what I'm talkin' about! The three amigos off on adventures again!"

"Just like old times." Tina added with forced enthusiasm, her gaze drifting back to an upset Jimmy Junior.

It was nothing like old times.


	7. Heart of Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing el drama llama.
> 
> Idk. Sometimes I just write things in this space. There's no real reason for them. I technically don't even need to do this - but I like the consistency.

"I know, I know-" Tina paced on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, ignoring Gene's face pressed against the glass. "But I don't have- Okay, but we-" She stopped, breathing deeply, "LOOK! I get that my dead line is coming up." She all but shouted, "but my dad is really sick and I don't think I can pound out a good ending for this book - no, stop giggling. Stop it."

She sighed as her publishing agent muttered through the phone. Zeke was holding a tray of food at Jimmy Pesto's, Jimmy Junior taking orders for the outside patrons. Tina's gaze slid from thin, lithe Jimmy to thick Zeke. She watched him, just for a moment - a second really - as he handed out food to the table. His arms were so well defined, his hair slicked back the best it would be. She noticed the half sleeve peeking out from under the rolled sleeve of the black button up shirt he was wearing. She wanted to see the rest of it.

He had matured. _No_ , she reprimanded herself. He had always been mature. Between his shows at the old folks home for his grandmother, accepting his dad's new girlfriend(s), even the stunts at school and his odd way of befriending the teachers.

She watched as he turned to serve the table in front of her, his eyes rising to meet hers as he placed the dishes down.

Tina spun quickly, avoiding looking at him. She felt some combination of warmth and horror fill her. She shook her head, pacing again just to look busy. To look like she was doing something other than watching him - which was exactly what she had bee-

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"What? What?!" Her agent all but screamed.

"I've got it."

"It?" The phone cackled. "What's 'it'? Tina we really need-"

"I've got it, don't worry." She ended the call, striding into the restaurant. "I'll be in my room guys. I'll be back down for my shift." She paused as she hung her apron up, "Actually, if I'm not down for my shift come and get me. I'll be writing."

"Oooh." Linda clapped, "So exciting. An actual book being written in our actual house."

"How come she gets to write and it's 'exciting?" Gene complained, "But when I play 20 minutes of my commercial jingle it's 'annoying' and 'Gene, turn that off'?"

Tina rolled her eyes as she walked around to the door of her house.

"Ey!"

She felt herself bristle as she released the door knob and turned around to see Zeke jogging across the street, apron still on.

"Hi, Zeke."

"Hey girl." He grinned wide.

It did something stupid to her chest area. She realized she understood why Louise slapped men sometimes. With horror she realize Louise slapped men she liked. She swung her gaze up to Zeke's face.

"I saw you on the phone earlier. Looked like you were avoiding me, so I thought I'd come over here and bug you."

"Zeke." She growled, fists curled. "If I was avoiding you why would you come over?"

He shrugged, "I just like to annoy you. Always have. You're so damn cute when you're mad." He grinned wider, his eyes crinkled, his cheeks folded into smile lines.

She had the urge to kiss him. The thought was terrifying.

"You get a little red, your narrow your eyes like- Yep! Like that right there." He looked her up and down, "Haha, your whole stance is perfect. That's the Tina I remember from school."

"But I'm not the Tina from school, Zeke." She wanted to scream. She didn't.

"No." He turned serious, his smile fading, "You aren't. You've grown a lot, and I can honestly confess some of the things I wanted to do with you back then don't begin to compare to what I want to do to you now." He leaned forward, "For you. To you. Same thing."

Tina glared, putting a hand to his chest, pushing him away. The fact her heart began tripping over itself when the solid muscle backed away easily at her touch meant nothing. The guy was a brick damn house.

"Back off, Zeke." She hissed, her eyes catching his.

Brown, like hers, but so much... more too. He put his hands up, his rolled sleeved stretching tight over his muscular arms. His eyes glinted with humor when she met his gaze again.

"Oh-kay Tina." He stepped back as she inched off the wall, giving her room to move around him and to the door. "But I know you want a piece of this pie, and I dont know why it would hurt to explore this shared charisma, girl!"

She shook her head, staying mute as she cracked the door open, sliding in. "Goodbye, Zeke."

"See ya girl." His deep voice and unique accent replaying in her head as she slowly crept up the stairs.

Tina let her bedroom door creak close, sitting delicately at her desk. She felt... different. Her body didn't feel like her own - her brain was fuzzy, her limbs felt weightless. Her laptop opened itself, her fingers tapped across the keys at an inhuman pace as they made words at a fever-pitch.

 _Why shouldn't I date Zeke?_ She mused, her mind not focused on the story she was writing.  _We're okay friends. He's interested. I've been in a..._ her hands paused. Her brow furrowed. She took off her glasses, closing her eyes and sighing.

Everything was a mess right now. Her life, her book, her romantic situation, her own personal hangups. Her family.

The thought caught in her chest, clogging in her throat. Her eyes stung and her nose burned with unshed tears.

_Dad._

The sob escaped her mouth before she realized she was crying. Hurriedly she clamped a hand over her mouth, drawing her knees to her chest and finally she let herself sob.

* * *

"M'naww." Linda pressed a hand to her chest, the other loosely covering her mouth. "My Tina."

Bob took a wavering step back, turning and making his way back to the living room. Linda followed slowly, sitting beside her withered husband and gingerly taking his hand into hers.

He leaned his head back against the couch, his chest heaving. "I'm so tired, Lin. I can't... do this."

"Oh yes you can, mister." She scolded. "Its hard right now, but we've been through hard things. And all the kids are here, and their friends. And... and you." She whispered, as though the words would break the moment. "You're still here. Fighting. It was worse a few months ago. Remember, Bobby?"

He sighed, putting his head on Linda's shoulder. "I do. I remember." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Lin."

"Don't you stop fighting, Bobby." Linda responded with sternness in her tone. "Don't you give up. I cant handle these kids without you."

He chuckled, his voice drifting with his consciousness. "I won't." After a while, "I love you."

Linda felt her skin prick as her vision blurred. "I love you too, Bobby."

 


	8. Take These Chains From My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So despite the seemingly reasonless aversion Tina has to dating Zeke, we will be exploring the reason in this chapter.
> 
> And we will be taking a break from the family for a snippet. I think. I've got plans but idk how the story will actually go.
> 
> It did not go to plan guys. It never does. HAHA

"Okay. Okay." Tina sighed, her head falling back against the wall too forcefully. "Ow." She whispered as her head bounced off the wallpaper

"Good job, Tina." Louise laughed.

"I did that yesterday too." Rudy spoke slow into his pancakes.

"Well I sampled it!" Gene announced proudly, pressing a button.

Sure enough the thud echoed in a musical tone. Tina moaned, rubbing her head and moving into the living room.

"Do you have another series planned?" Her agent pestered. "Those last couple books flew off the shelves. I don't know what you're doing, but it's in your writing and it's single soccer mom crack!"

Tina sighed, "I don't have a new series yet. But I will have one soon."

"Dont rush," her agent back tracked. "You have a few months. I know your dad is sick. Take some time. We don't need a new book for a while. Just don't forget to think about it."

"I won't." Tina promised, peeking out the window, then quickly ducking behind the curtain with a gasp.

 _Zeke!_ She frowned, "No, I'm okay." She spoke quietly into the phone, dropping to her knees and peeking over the window sill. She found herself annoyed and relieved to find he had turned back to the tables and chairs he was setting up outside. "I'll think on it. Bye."

"What are you doing?" Linda laughed low, crawling down with her daughter and looking out the window. She gave a soft, sympathetic noise. "Is it still Jimmy Junior, Tina?"

Tina pulled away from the window, angry and frustrated suddenly. "No, Mom!"

Linda sat back, hands on her knees, "Okay. Dont get snappy, geez."

Tina sighed, turning so her back was against the wall. "Sorry, Mom. It's a boy. That I think I like, but I don't feel like I should like him."

Linda's brows furrowed. Tina noted they needed to be plucked.

"Why do you think you shouldn't like someone,  Tina?"

She braced herself, already feeling the tears brimming. "Because Dad's sick." She whispered, burying her face between her knees, "what kind of daughter goes on dates when their dad has cancer, Mom? What kind of daughter-"

Linda chuckled anxiously, "Tina-"

"-  flirts and feels these things when something so awful is happening to her family?!"

"Tina!" Linda scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her oldest child's shoulders as she sobbed. She couldn't keep her own tears from her eyes.

"I'm a terrible daughter."

"T-Tina!" Linda's voice cracked. "You're alive. You're human. Your father wants to see you experiencing life, no matter what happens." She cleared her throat, rubbing Tina's arm. "Its okay. We experience so many emotions - you can't feel guilty or sad all the time. You'll go mad,  Tina."

Louise walked into the room, her eyes scanning the scene. Immediately her guard went up.

"Wha-" she chuckled, eyes darting nervously, "What's going on sad sacks?"

"C'mere." Linda motioned.

Louise shook her head violently even as her feet moved her forward.

"C'mere, c'mere." Linda grasped Loise's wrist and pulled her to the floor.

"Fine!" Louise screeched, "but only because you guys need me!" Her voice was thick with sorrow, tears spilling down her face. "I'm not crying, you're crying."

"Its okay." Linda offered quietly, pulling Louise into a hug, running a hand over her now weeping daughters hair. "I know you are so close to him. I know."

Louise sobbed harder.

"I want in." Gene's voice drifted across the room. Linda held her hand out, wiggling her fingers.

Gene launched across the room, wrapping a hug around everyone. Tina smiled, warm and comfortable and okay for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 

"Dad?" Tina peered around the service window. "You shouldn't be at the grill right now." She frowned as Louise handed a plate over.

"I'm a grown man, Tina." His voice sounded thin and gravelly. The chemo was exhausting him. "I physically can't be away from my restaurant. I need it."

"Just let him, Tina." Louise whispered. "It helps him. Just look."

Tina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at her father again. Louise was right in a way. His skin was more rosy, his eyes brighter. He even seemed to be more alert and attentive - not one of his burgers or fries were burnt. Tina smiled, nodding, before taking the plate to the booth.

"Thank you." The older woman smiled. "Interesting burger of the day though." She frowned at the chalk board.

Tina turned. Embarrassment and laughter rose in her simultaneously. 

"The Abortion." Tina snorted, "Oh my God. Comes with broken yolk egg." Louise saluted with a spatula from the service window. "Classic Louise."

The door jingled.

"Hey guys." Rudy announced as he strode through the door, "It's almost my shift. I brought you some snacks, sweetie."

"Rudy!" Louise snapped, her cheeks red. The huge smile on her face belied her emotions. "Don't call me that at work!"

"Sorry dear." He grinned, dodging a tomato slice as it sailed through the air and landed on a table.

Tina groaned, "Louise, I have to clean that up."

"I know." She frowned, "Blame Rudy, he's the one who dodged it."

"Your aim was way off." He shot back, rounding the bar to grab an apron and punch in.

* * *

Tina moaned, slouching down further on the park bench. Her phone was tucked into her spandex, wireless Bluetooth headphones blaring something upbeat and catchy though she could no longer hear the words. The day had been a blur after Rudy had clocked in and she had been glad for the extra help in the kitchen. Bob moved slower than usual so the lunch rush had been nearly murderous though the customers stayed generally upbeat and happy. Teddy sat in his usual seat adding his commentary.

It had been weird without Mort, but when he had married he had moved out West to be with her aging parents and Tina could respect that. She understood that. At one point she had seen Zeke bussing tables across the way, but she still hadn't made up her mind on what to do or how to approach him.

"Hey girl!"

Tina groaned, closing her eyes and slouching further down on the bench before realizing what a hot mess she must have looked like. Quickly she sat back up, rearranging her shirt and pulling her hair from the messy ponytail, running a hand through the sweaty wet tangle. She looked up and frowned.

"Zeke."

"Tina." He sat down beside her, she felt him looking at her. "Just finished your workout?"

"Yeah..." She sighed, slouching forward. "I pushed myself too hard. I feel like I'm gunna puke."

He sat a little stiffer, "Where's your drink?"

She shook her head.

"Your recovery bar?"

She turned and caught his gaze out of the corner of her eye.

"Tina... did you at least do a cool down lap?"

"Well-"

He stood in a flourish, cutting her off, "Alright girl. Let's go." He wrapped his hand around her wrists and pulled her to her feet.

Tina wobbled a little, "My legs are jello." She moaned, a hand going to her stomach. "Uhg..."

"Alright, alright." He pat her arm.

She was startled by how warm his touch was. His hands oddly soft, yet rough. The callouses from sports and smooth patches from severe burns caused a myriad of sensations on her bare arms. She hated it. She loved it. She took a wobbling step, then another, frowning into Zeke's grinning eyes.

"Like a newborn fawn." He teased, guiding her gently around the paved track.

"You're weirdly gentle." She let slip, "I mean. You're all big and muscular. But you're treating me like I'm porcelain."

"Would you rather I let go?" He turned his gaze out to a couple playing fetch with their dog in the sunshine.

Tina fought with her pride and her need. "I'm not sure I can stand well just yet." She peeked through her lashes, catching the ghost of a grin that skittered across his face.

He really was handsome, _with a bit of inspection maybe._ She amended.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Tina." He broke the silence.

She shrugged, "It's okay. He's... he's doing well. He refuses to be the sick guy, you know?"

Zeke nodded, "He was a huge role model for me. I hung out with Jay-Ju a lot. His dad's a jerk. I'm glad the twins moved away for college, they deserved better than a dad who loved them sometimes. You know?"

Tina shrugged, pushing off his arm and standing on her own. Their paced slowed further but he let her go and slowed to walk beside her. The image amused her; the small strides must have been nearly physically painful.

"What about you Dad?"

"I guess you don't know too much about him, huh?" Zeke frowned. It was a rare expression for him. "We sort of made up. We're closer now than we were before." He amended, "He's still jumping from girlfriend to girlfriend, but I guess we all have our own problems."

"We do." Tina agree. "I think I put other people first too often. Even as a kid I put their wants above my needs or responsibilities."

"Yeah." Zeke agreed, "but you were always putting us into fun situations. I think... I think I'm too stubborn." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know when to let go of a lost cause. I don't know when a cause is lost."

An air of discomfort settled around them as they neared the bench again.

"Alright Tina. I gotta go do my workout, but I'll stop by and grab a burger later. Your restaurant is hoppin'!"

Tina smiled, her stomach knotted. "I think it's Louise. Her burgers of the day always cause a stir."

"I saw some on Instagram." He laughed. "The actual burgers do look amazing, despite their names." His grin widened and his eyes took on that glint she remembered from school when he had an idea. "I can't wait to chef at your place, Tina. I have so many recipes and ideas. There-s this one-"

Tina paused beside Zeke at the bench, frowning. "Why don't you?"

What?"

"Why don't you ask Louise? Now? I'm sure she'll let you-"

"No." He cut her off, "Nope. No. I've got plans first girl."

"Oh. Okay. Well, see you Zeke."

"Yeah, see ya!"

She watched as he jogged off. She'd never noticed before now but damn he was cut.


	9. Rhythm of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE PLOT CONTINUES WITH MORE FLUFFY FLUFF
> 
> I genuinely don't want to write smutty bits for this. I think keeping the story light and fluffy (as light as it can be for having a main character with cancer) is the perfect way to go for this show.
> 
> This chapter is short mostly because I REALLY wanted to end it with that line, also I don't want to over-delve into Zeke. He's easily one of my favorite Bob's Burgers characters (besides Louise and Bob) and I don't want to over explore that and ruin something canon with my own weirdness.
> 
> If any of that makes sense.

It had been an awful day at work. Mr. Pesto was crankier than ever now that the twins had been gone and his customer based had dropped now that Bob's was doing so well.

Zeke looked up from the table he was wiping down. The sun beat on his black shirt, making his back sweaty. Tina was in the building, smiling at a customer over the bar as she popped the cap off a beer and placed it next to his plate. Zeke felt jealousy burn in his gut as he busied himself back with the table.

 _I don't have the right to be jealous_. He reminded himself again. _She's not my girlfriend. I've dated plenty other girls. She's not my..._

His gaze had wandered back up. She was still thick in all the right places but it was obvious she'd been toning up. Her legs were muscular and sometimes he thought of the way it would feel to dig his fingers into the meat of her thighs. She was soft too still, around her waist and chest. Her arms still jiggled a little when she moved them. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders and she'd traded her glasses for contacts, but she was still Tina. The same awkward, gangling, hormone driven Tina he'd always known.

He realize suddenly, as he swept under the table, that he'd looked for signs of her everywhere. Little reflections of the girl he'd been in love with since middle school. He smiled thinking about the water balloon fight at Mr. Fischoeder's estate. Tacos, Touch tank, Tacos and drinks. He smiled at his younger self. Hell, that'd be the perfect date for them even now. He looked back up, barely catching Tina as she looked away. His heart tripped a little before he talked himself down, head shaking. He couldn't prove she was looking at him. It could have been coincidence since he was moving around outside. Or she'd been looking at something in his general direction.

Probably not him though. He'd thought of the girls he'd dated, the people he hung out with. If he was being honest he was trying to recreate something he wasn't aware he'd be loosing when he lost it. He always was thinking of Tina, being reminded of her.

He could see parts of her in their conversations, find her in the books she'd written. Sometimes he swore he saw himself too. He frowned, grabbing the bucket full of dirty dishes to haul back in to the dishwasher. Jimmy waved quickly as Zeke crossed the floor before turning back to his customers with a smile. Jay-Ju had grown too. They all had, he needed to remind himself of that. Life in middle school and high school with his friends had been the pinnacle of his life. College was a barrage of over-stimulated, self-important jocks, floozy chicks, and parties. Studying for chef classes had been a dream of his until some of the guys had found out. Zeke tsked at the memory, dumping the bucket harder than intended.

"If anything breaks, it comes out of your paycheck." Mr. Pesto warned from his desk.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Yes sir. Sorry Mr. Pesto."

"Hey Zeke!" Jimmy poked his head through the door, "There's a group at table five asking for waters. Six. With ice and lemon."

"Sure Jay-Ju!" Zeke perked up as his friend nodded and slipped back out to the main room. His smiled slipped, "Sure."

* * *

He didn't bother to watch Tina walk away from him. He couldn't be bothered to try and explain the myriad of feelings that were assaulting him. The feeling of her body against his, her hand clinging to him, hung on his skin like the whisper of a scent. Damn he had it bad.

Still.

He frowned at his feet as he trudged into an easy jog.

Always. His frown deepened. His mind replayed the scene of her shining with sweat, her hair plastered to her face and neck in awkward strands. She was flushed and breathing heavily. He snapped his eyes open. He was not going down that road right now. It was not a good day at all.

The sun beat down on him, his shirt clinging as he began to sweat. The sounds of children playing and dogs barking and people laughing followed him as he made his way around the first turn. It hurt him. He wanted this. He wanted  a family, he wanted diapers to change and a woman to go home to and babies to push on swings. He wanted to provide the childhood he'd never been able to have. Roots, consistency, stability. He paused to pull his shirt off when he heard feet pounding after him. What made him turn was the familiar voice gasping.

"T-Tina?" He put his shirt in his waist band. "Whatchu doin' girl? You shouldn't be running!" He hurried to her side, helping her walk to a seat.

"M-my Dad-" She gasped, "Whoo."

Zeke chuckled. "You gunna be okay?"

She shook her head, putting her face between her knees. Unconsciously Zeke rubbed her back.

"It's alright T. Just breath slow. In and out. Innn and oouut." He grinned, his hand stilled as she sat back up. "There ya go. Better?"

Her face was still as flushed as it had been, maybe more. But she was letting him touch her. Her back rippled with hidden muscle under her shirt and skin as she shifted to face him. He felt his body light on fire as her eyes dropped to his body. His stomach wasn't as toned as he would like, his still had some pooch, but his chest and arms and legs were stacks of muscle - perfect for wrestling and football. He could nearly feel her eyes as they moved over his chest, to his tattoo of Wonder Wharf. He closed his eyes for an embarrassing moment, wondering if she noticed how disproportionately larger her dad's restaurant had been drawn. He'd even added odd little mementos of all his favorite people; dancing shoes for Jay-Ju, taffy man for Louise, puzzle pieces for the twins, music notes for Gene... Note books with barely visible 'friend fiction' titles and toy horses for Tina - the only person he'd had two things tattoo'd on him for.

Her eyes drifted back to his and he felt his nerves explode in electricity. He'd always hated his own brown eyes, but hers were magical - reflecting the colors around them as though the could magically absorb their surroundings. Highlights of blue and green flecked in her deep brown eyes. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her.

He sat very still instead, not daring to twitch a muscle in his hand that was still against her back.

"Zeke-" She took a deep breath. "Let's go on a date.


	10. Somewhere in My Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little surprise?
> 
> Yes. Surprise.
> 
> SURPRISE MUTHA FUCKAS, I'm actually updating. Weird, right? Some days typing from my cell phone is just too much effort. Between the typos and my friggin cracked screen protector I'm over it. Plus it auto-corrects to the strangest things sometimes.
> 
> Like, super strange.
> 
> Anyway, tally-ho! LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING YOU PUNKS! REVIEW DAMMIT.
> 
> Please.
> 
> I am so sorry guys! I'm just in a weird funk. But I've finished this chapter and the next one will be up tomorrow! Cross my heart. No more slacking.

Tina's hand twitched as she flipped the burger, making it land awkwardly on its side and roll towards her on the grill; spitting hot grease the whole way.

"Ow, ow." She snapped, slapping the thing back down.

"Geez, Tina." Gene leaned lazily through the serving window, his long hair pinned back to show off his undercut. "What Fry Gods did you insult today?"

"I don't know..." She whined, pulling the toasted bread from the oven and plating them, arranging the vegetables, cheese, and mystery ingredient Rudy had picked out. Pickled beets, surprisingly good with Havarti and pepper jack. "I think maybe it's just nerves."

"Over her hot date!" Louise teased from the stairway door, arms full of produce.

"Oooooh a date?!" Gene rushed around to the back, "Dish!"

"I am." She joked as she placed the patty on its bed of lettuce and mayonnaise.

"Tina." Louise clucked. "That was a terrible pun."

Tina shrugged, "My readers like them."

"That's different and you know it!" Gene accused, grabbing the fry basket and seasoning the still crackling potato slices. "So...?"

"It's Zeke." Tina nearly whispered into the food as Louise snatched the plate and moved to serve it, adding a mound of fries with practiced efficiency.

"Zeke?" Gene rubbed his stubbled chin. "I can see it. He's attractive, and not objectively."

"You guys were friends for a while." Tina reminded him. "Remember the two-butt goat?"

"Oh yeah!" He smiled, then frowned, "It died years ago."

"She has a grandgoat with the same genetic deformity." Louise offered through the window. "We can visit any time you like, Gene."

"Jimmy Jr was really jealous of your guys sudden friendship." Tina reminded them, getting the conversation back on track.

"Yeah, so?" Gene sat back, leaning against the wall as Louise moved to greet a customer. "I can still think he's attractive Tina. That's the point of being human. You can look at other girls and say they're sexy or gorgeous and not wanna fuck 'em." He stood then, cocking a hip out and flipping his hair dramatically, "Besides, there can't be two bears in a gay relationship."

Tina's eyes widened, "You think you're a bear, Gene?"

"That's awfully narrow minded of you." Louise added when she returned. "If two grizzly bear men wanna do it, more power to them."

He laughed, "I'm more like Winnie the Pooh!" He patted his stomach, "Besides, the girls I date like the extra cushion." He paused, thinking. "The guys do too though."

"And yet you're single." Louise sighed. "What a waste of biological pillow." She turned to Tina. "One order of the daily special with fries, one cheeseburger with pepper jack and no onions, side of fries. One large side of fries with Havarti on top."

Tina moved to the fridge, pulling out two of the patties they had made that morning. Gene was already grabbing the raw potato slices from the bucket and adding them to the fryer.

"I sure do love that smell!"

Tina felt her grip on the spatula slip. Her gaze pinned Louise, landing on the impish grin with horror and shock.

"Your boyfriend's here, Tina." Louise smiled, her eyes narrowed.

"And just in time too." Rudy's gentle voice floated over as his hands wrapped around Louise's waist and pulled her from the window.

"Rudy!" Louise snapped as she leaned against him, "Not in front of people!"

"Then stop leaning into me you dingus." He laughed, peppering her cheek with little kisses.

She sighed, her eyes half closing as her frown changed to a softer look. "Torture me if you must, but spare the others."

"Gladly." He grinned, letting her go and walking around to the back. "Gene!"

The two men high fived as Rudy draped his apron over his neck. "Tina," he nodded, "I got the grill. Go out with your date."

"Yeah Tina. Go be gross and emotional somewhere else." Gene added, "Stop spreading your lovey cooties back here!"

Tina bit her tongue, come back lost somewhere in the garbled mess in her head as she moved to the hooks, hanging her apron up under the 'to be collected' sign and washed at the end of the day. Self consciously she ducked into the employee bathroom. It was in okay shape. Some of the dry wall had cracked, paint chips scattered on the floor in a light dust. The window was cracked, some of the reflective surface had peeled away. The toilet bowl a permanent pink/yellow from age. The seat itself was cracked and pinched if you sat on it wrong.

Tina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at herself. Her hair was limp from standing over the oven and fryer, her face shiny with sweat and oil from the heat. The moisture had made her mascara wet and cling to her lower lid just below her lash line so she looked like she was hungover. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It's okay girl." She whispered to herself as she turned on the faucet and pulled a few paper towels out of the dispenser, holding them under the water for a moment. "Zeke's seen you worse. He respects hard work. You got this." She ran the damp cloth under her lids, ran an edge over her skin, patting dry.

Wetting a couple more she made a quick pass under her breasts and armpits, both having collected sweat and a faint beefy B.O. scent. She grabbed the aerosol can, checking the scent.

"Mmm. Warm vanilla." She did a small spray into the wall and sniffed. "Not bad, mom." Then sprayed the air freshener around her, stepping into the cloud like she would have had it been perfume.

She looked at herself again. She looked better; the flush on her cheeks didn't seem so feverish, her skin was more matte and smooth. Her hair though... She pulled the band off her wrist and pulled the mop up into a low bun. The shorter strands fell out and she was thoroughly dissatisfied with her appearance, but it would have to do. Slowly she unlocked the door and stepped out.

Gene caught her and whistled low. "Tina, getting all fancy. And is that...?" He sniffed, "Is that mom's air freshener?"

Tina blushed, "I don't exactly have my purse on me, Gene."

"We're..." Louise swallowed her laughter. "We are literally right below your room." Her face changed suddenly, her mouth pinching at the corners. Her hand went to her stomach. "Oh God. I-is that the warm vanilla?"

Tina nodded, curious.

"I'm gunna puke." Louise declared loudly before pushing past Tina and locking the bathroom door violently.

"Uh..." Gene's grip on the fry basket went slack. "What-?"

Rudy blushed a little. "It's a-uh, it's a really uncomfortable story guys... But she really doesn't like that smell anymore."

"Obviously." Gene quipped. "Tell us."

"Don't you-!" A garbled mess of vomiting noises interrupted Louise's screaming through the door, "Don't you dare!"

"I-I'd better not..." Rudy rubbed the back of his neck, plating the patties. "I'll just say it has something to do with candles and ducklings."

Gene cast a curious glance to Tina, who just shrugged. "I don't know, and by the sounds of it I don't want to know. Though it would make a very weird, horrifying scene in a novel."

Rudy chuckled, "You have no idea Tina."

Gene made an odd noise as Tina moved out to the bar, her heart thundering in her chest as she approached Zeke. He was sitting with his back to her, laughing with Jimmy Junior. He smelled like Italian herbs and Old Spice, his broad shoulders framed his muscular back, freckled littered across his exposed shoulder, following his arms down to his hand on his right, his left proudly sported Wonder Wharf in dazzling bright colors the ripples with the movement of his arms, muscles dancing in a permanent display. timidly she approached from the opposite side of the counter. Her eyes anxiously darted from Jimmy to Zeke until Jimmy noticed her approaching. It took Zeke a minute to realize Jimmy wasn't paying attention anymore. He turned in his chair and his small smile widened.

* * *

"Damn girl, you smell like fresh baked cookies." He grinned at her. "You got something good cookin' back there you ain't sharing with the rest of us?"

"It's Moms air freshener!" Louise cracked from the back. "Tina! Don't look at me like that, you made me sick!" Her spatula swung threateningly in Tina's general direction.

Tina grinned lopsided and shrugged at Zeke, offering no apologies. "I smelled like the grill and sweat."

His hand froze over the counter, something pulsing between them that made Tina suddenly jumpy as his eyes took on a heavier look. He cleared his throat as Gene brought round a styrofoam contain and a plate.

"Whelp," Zeke stood, digging through his jeans pocket and dumping out an odd amount of cash and change. "We're off Jay-Ju." He smacked his friends back harder than necessary.

"God Zeke." Jimmy groaned, rubbing his shoulder as she munched on a fry.

"Your change, good sir?" Gene spun back around, his attitude light and teasing.

It hit Tina suddenly that this was the picture of her brother flirting.

"Nah, Keep it G-man!" Zeke flipped a thumbs up as he led Tina out of the restaurant. "A tip for your killer food."

The door jingled shut behind them as they traveled with the food down to the Pier.

"So what's the plan?" Tina rocked back on her heels, shoving her hands into her jeans as the salty breeze kicked up, dusting her with a light spray.

"Well damn girl," he chuckled, leading her to a wooden table to eat. "I was hoping we could talk and catch up a little. I got plans, don't you worry. I've been thinking about this for forever."

The wooden bench bit into the back of her thighs through her jeans as that jolt shot through her again. Her eyes darted up to meet his face before jerking away again; uncomfortable and embarrassed by the pure delight that was beaming through his grin.

"So," he flipped open the fries, some of the cheese sticking to the lid of the styrofoam, condensation trickling around the ridges. "Louise said this was your favorite."

"Cheese and fries?" Tina leaned forward, grabbing the fork from the packaging. "Yes it is. What's better than carbs and lactose?"

Zeke laughed from his stomach, his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. His teeth were straight now, whiter than they had been. Tina noticed that freckles had bloomed subtly across his darker complexion.

She stabbed a fry and shoved it in her mouth, turning to look away as he wiped his eyes and grinned at her. She missed his frown by that much.

"So, aside from your writing what have you been up to."

"Well," Tina swallowed, wishing she'd gotten a soda or water even. "I've been working out lately."

"Obviously."

She did not miss the growl of male appreciation in his voice. It did things to her she'd rather ignore. "And..." she dipped her eyes to the food, plucking at the cheese with her fork. "Well, don't tell my family yet but I've switched to online courses."

Zeke's brows raised in the obvious question that his burger-full mouth couldn't make.

Tina took another bite of fries, licking the cheese grease from her lip; delighting in the way Zeke's eyes trailed the path of her tongue. It'd been a long, long time since she'd felt so wanted and damn if Zeke wasn't acting the part of love-starved boyfriend perfectly. She closed her eyes, shaking her head minutely. She wouldn't do that again. Not again. Not to her heart. Her heroines could withstand being loved and left. They rebuilt themselves but Tina... Tina wasn't like that. Not really.

"Just with Dad being sick and Louise and Rudy marrying soon. Plus Gene's got his school business he's trying to pursue. And his band." Zeke's hand descended over hers.

"I'm sorry Mr. B got sick like this. It's not fair, he's a great man. Your daddy really brought out the best in people."

Tina laughed watery, her eyes going cloudy.

"Damn." Zeke tsked. It was the first time Tina had ever heard him truly upset. "I didn't mean to make you cry. This was supposed to be a fun, amazing date that made you come back for more." He shrugged, his fingers tightening around her hand in apology. "I guess I'm a bit rusty-"

"How about you Zeke?" Tina flipped her hand over under his warm palm, lacing her fingers through his. "What have you been up to?"

She tried to ignore the way her stomach jumped when his face flushed red, his shoulder moving in quick breaths. His gaze darted around, trying to focus on something-anything.

"W-well. I've got three more years of culinary school." He frowned down to his now empty to-go box, picking up his fork and helping Tina with the cheese fries. "I don;t know. They're talking about drafting me. Which would take care of ou- my medical expenses. Er... living expenses?" He tsked, his face flushing again as he met Tina's gaze, determination tightening the lines around his eyes. "I'mma marry you girl. I am. I've been thinking about the ways I'm gunna provide for our family and the things that we'll do and damn if you aren't making me the happiest, most hopeful fool alive by going on this date with me."

Tina pulled her hand from under Zeke's, watching the uncertainty flood his face. "Look, Zeke..." She sighed, "I really don't trust my judgement in men and I would appreciate just taking things slow." She shrugged, spearing a glob of cheese form the bottom of the container "The last guy I was with really hurt me and I'm just not sure in..."

"People?"

"Myself." She corrected. "After Jimmy Junior's confession and... that with him-"

"D-did he..." Zeke pulled his hands to his lap, "Did he hurt you at all?"

"Not like that." Tina couldn't help the smile, or how her heart warmed at the thought of Zeke being angry on her behalf, protective and fierce for her. "But I loved him and he didn't love me."

Zeke was quiet for a while. Tina gathered the garbage and tossed it, taking her seat again and quietly waiting for him to make up his mind. To speak. Finally his eyes lowered to her face, searching before a grin split wide, making his cheeks crease and his dimple pop.

"Okay. Slow it is T-dog."


	11. Groove Is In the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been slowly leaking out of my brain like molasses on a cold February morning.
> 
> Basically not at all.
> 
> It's gunna be a short little story so in the next few chapters I feel like I'm going to wrap this up. I'm not very good at fluff, but damn I'm trying.

Zeke stepped into the store, as the norm these days. Tina was sweating over the grill and fuck if his heart didn't flip in his chest at the sight. His stomach erupted into butterflies; tingling and giggly, as she looked up and cast him a quick grin, waving her spatula before turning her attention to the patties before her.

The restaurant was hopping; at least twenty-three customers had arrived in the lunch rush. Today was the day; the day of Bob's surgery. The tension in the air was palpable. He took a seat at the bar, watching as Louise bustled around with plates balanced on her arms, her face pale and her eyes watery. Rudy was standing at a table being his charismatic self. Gene turned from the register and waved before striding to the back to chop vegetables and prepare more ingredients. Zeke's eyes drifted to the Burger of the Day.

_'Cancer See Me Now'_  
_Burger on a bed of sprouts with fresh avocado and chipotle mayo._  
_Round your order up to the nearest dollar and received 10% off next meal with receipt._  
_All proceeds go to Bob's Cancer fund._

Something about that made his chest tighten. A bucket at the corner of the bar was half full with dollars and spare change. A big sign on the front taped crooked over the jar sported a plea for donations towards their father's cancer surgery costs.

"Yeah," Louise bumped him with her elbow, startling him. "People have really pitched in. It helps that Rudy thought to rent out a radio ad earlier. Tina put out a clip in the newspaper, which-" Louise snorted derisively, "we know no one reads but..." she looked around, "I think they really helped. Like, we've been swamped all day. We made twice our normal preps and we've already run out. I'm going to have to make a grocery run soon."

"That's awesome Louise!" Zeke smiled wide.

Louise shook her head, her hand rubbing at her stomach. "I'm really not feeling well." Se swallowed visibly. "I think it's all the stress. It's making my stomach hurt. Stupid weak stomach." She grumbled at herself.

"You sure you're not getting sick girl?" Zeke leaned away, "You were sick a couple days ago too, remember?"

"Nah." Louise waved him off as Tina placed a plate in the serving window, catching her sisters eye meaningfully. "That was something different."

"Whatever you say girl, just don't breath on my food."

"Zeke!" She slapped his arm quick before rounding the bar and grabbing the plate, following it with a second dish and bustling out into the crowded restaurant.

His heart leapt into his throat as Tina rounded the corner. Her face was flushed, sweat made her skin glisten. Her shirt was damp under her arms and around her chest and breasts, but Zeke didn't care. Her jeans were faded and marred with food and sauces that had missed her stained-to-hell apron. Her hair had been pinned back but strands had fallen out, some blew around her ears, others plastered against her neck with sweat.

He'd always liked her. Always. It was heartbreaking for him to watch her demean herself for Jimmy Junior in high school and middle school. Hell, even after that when they ended up stuck in this rat-town before college. She had the capability to be so much more than someone's arm candy... or someone's beard. She smiled at him, her eyes dropping shyly as she ran a hand through her hair. His own grin split his face in response as she called his name, stopping in front of him and leaning on the counter.

"I thought maybe I could get away from here for a minute." She breathed heavily, she smelled like avocado and garlic. "But we're just too slammed. I don't think any of us managed to get a break in yet and-" Zeke stood, striding around the counter, squeezing his large body through the crowd. "Zeke?" A confused Tina followed him as he rounded the corner into the back room. "What the f-?"

"Louise is going to the store, which means you'll be down a server, right?" He pulled a waist apron off the wall. "So, I'll cover the gap."

"Aww, lookit Zeke being all chivalrous." Louise teased, pulling her own apron off and stuffing the cash in her hand into her back pocket. "I'll be back in about 45 minutes guys. At the latest."

"Thanks Louise!" Tina shouted as her little sister walked out the door.

"Drive safe!" Rudy supplied, earning himself a quick glare and middle finger though his beaming grin said that he was looking for that reaction.

Zeke squeezed past Tina, back out to grab the plates that Gene had been steadily piling up in Tina's absence from the grill.

"And..." Her voice was small, insecure.

What stopped Zeke in his tracks was the feel of her hand on his forearm, burning into his skin, feeding a hunger for more. Her eyes met his and fire erupted over her skin in a violent blush.

"Thank you, too Zeke."

"Ain't no problem T-Bird." He nudged her, his grin shit-eating and consuming. She mirrored his expression almost unconsciously. "I just see it as practice for when I'm workin' here-"

"Zeke." Her hand fell away, her voice taking on a warning tone.

He popped his hands up as he backed out of the kitchen, "I didn't say nothin'! Just that I'mma work here one day. That's all girl." He chuckled, "Nice to know where your mind goes to when you think of me though."

To her dismay he winked before turning around and moving to grab the dishes to be served, Gene going over the tables and which order went where. The odd jitteryness in her hands didn't mean anything. And neither did the way Zeke's gaze would meet hers or how she jumped when their hands had brushed, making her burn her elbow a little. It wasn't anything. It wasn't a big deal. It wasn't.

It wasn't.

* * *

Louise paused in front of the freezer section, looking over her grocery list before shrugging and grabbing the ice creams and throwing them in her cart.

"Do you really need that many?" A woman scolded, the child walking beside her had his finger shoved halfway up his nose.

Carefully Louise reached back into the freezer adding another box, her eyes never leaving the nosy shoppers.

"That's just-" Another one. "You're gunna take them all!" And three more.

"Keep it coming, lady." Louise intoned, her face a mask as she put another in the cart. "Remember this face well." Her eye twitched, "it's the face of chaotic evil." She laughed, adding another to the cart. "And another." The woman began walking away, slowly at first, then running as Louise announced each ice cream she added to the cart.

Finally alone she chuckled, looking down. "Well now I gotta put all these ones back, dammit." She tsked, setting to work fixing her stupid decisions.

Her stomach churned tightly, "Uhg." She groaned, rubbing her abdomen. "All this stress." She pulled out her phone, putting ice creams back with one hand, texting Rudy with the other.

_Babe, I'm really feeling sick here. My stomach hurts._

She moved to the next isle, weighing her produce options. She was bagging the sprouts when her phone shouted 'Booyakasha!' to announce her text. Ignoring the stares she opened her message.

_I really think we need to see a doctor, Lou. I'm really worried about all the throwing up and the stomach pains._

Angrily she shoved the phone back in her purse, rushing through the rest of the list and checking out. It was then that her phone rang.

"Mom!"

"Hey baby." Linda's voice sounded tinny, but beyond that she also sounded exhausted. "Your dad's surgery is done. They got as much out as they could."

"And?" Louise felt her stomach clenching again, she stopped loading groceries to double over, rubbing her stomach to help with the pain, clenching her teeth.

"We have to stay for about a week to make sure they got everything." Linda's voice went far away and mumbl-y for a minute. "Your dad thinks you'd really like to wound. He... uh.."

Louise could hear Bob telling Linda, most likely in a drugged state, to go on and spit it out already.

"They had to graft skin to cover the mass they took out." Linda's voice went clipped as she let out a shaky breath. "He might not be able to use his arm the same way again. It might actually be essentially useless."

Louise found herself sitting on the asphalt, her stomach rioting. "Oh God." She whispered, quickly muting her phone before leaning over and vomiting on the sidewalk.

"Louise?" Linda's voice raised in pitch. "Louise you okay?!"

Louise wiped at the tears and snot, unmuting her speaker. "Yeah Mom. Just... you know. Shaken." She stood on wobbly knees, her heart plummeting as her stomach cramped again.

"I know baby. We'll be home soon and thank you. You guys are such good kids. Your dad and I are really proud. We love you."

"Love you too Mom. Thank you." Louise felt the tears welling again as the burning rose in her chest.

"Oh," Lind alaughed wearily, "Doctor's here. Gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Bye Mom. Give Dad a kiss for us."

"Will do." The phone went dead, which was just as well.

Louise wiped at her chin, feeling as though she weren't even a part of her body.

_Rudy, I need to go to the doctors. I just puked blood._

* * *

 

"Finally." Gene sighed, obviously exhausted as he locked the door.

Zeke lay in one of the booths, feet kicked out. "It's never that busy at Mr. P's place." He nodded out the window where Jimmy and Jay-Ju were obviously arguing in front of the already closed restaurant.

"God look at this tip jar though!" Tina's voice was quiet with awe, her eyes skimming over her brother's face, the Zeke's. "You guys think Louise is okay?"

Gene laughed nervously, "Of course she is. Probably just stress and the throwing up. Like Rudy said."

"I knew she was sick man." Zeke muttered, "Maybe it's just, like, a tear in her mouth or something?"

Silence fell over them as they finished cleaning; Zeke making preps for the next day, Tina balancing the till, and Gene washing the floors.

"Wanna go out to dinner?" Gene shouted from the back as he threw the dirty rags into the laundry cart and wheeled it around to the door.

"I don't have the energy to go anywhere." Tina confessed, "We've got left over Chinese upstairs though."

"Your stir-fry doesn't count as Chinese." Gene shot back, grinning as Zeke and Tina followed him out of the restaurant.

"Good night." Zeke grinned, flipping the light switches and shutting the door firmly as Tina turned the lock.

"Uh, well..." Tina took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Wanna come and eat with us?" She smiled as she moved towards her door. "I'm no expert chef like you, but my stir fry is half decent."

"Nothing would make me happier." Zeke responded, running a hand through his hair. "As long as you've got a lot of food." He pat his stomach. "I eat my weight at every meal. Like a gorilla."

Tina rolled her eyes though the grin didn't leave her face. "I'm sure that feeding you is like feeding Gene or Dad."

"C'mon love birds!" Gene shouted down into the street. "We gotta eat and get ready for tomorrow."

"Alright." Zeke shouted back, following Tina inside their house and up the stairs.

The smell of reheated teriyaki and soy sauce made Tina's stomach ache with hunger. Gene had already set a couple bowls of food on the table, utensils wedged in the food.

"Thanks G-man!" Zeke crowed, extending a fist for knuckles.

Gene complied thoughtlessly, pulling his own bowl from the microwave before the timer dinged. "Have you heard from Louise or Rudy?" He spoke into his food as he stirred.

Tina shook her head, pulling out her phone. "They'll get a hold of us as soon as they get results. Don't stress too much. Just eat. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, but she is the baby." Gene shot back, speaking around a cheek stuffed with food. "As her older brother, it's my job to worry."

Tina smiled, rolling her eyes.

And then the house phone rang. Thoughtlessly Zeke leaned back, grabbing it off the receiver. "Belcher Residence, this is Zeke speaking."

He straightened in his chair, nodding while frowning. Then his face opened up in surprise, his eyes looking around to the older siblings. "Okay. Yeah, no. Don't worry I'll let them- Did you wanna-" He pulled the phone from his ear with a quizzical look. "Guess not." He tilted back again, hanging up the phone.

"Well, that was Rudy. Louise has developed an ulcer. They think it's stress related. The blood was caused by the repetitive vomiting. Guess she puked her throat raw. Should heal on it's own with a bit of antacids and meal monitoring."

Tina visibly sagged against her chair, her hand pressing to her chest. "Thank God it's nothing serious."

"Unlike my seriously sick beats." Gene quipped, drumming for a moment on the table before resuming eating with his usual gusto.

Zeke caught his gaze drifting to Tina's face, much less gray and lined now that some of the burden had been lifted. On the kitchen counter sat the surgery donation jar.

Damn what he would have given to have a family like theirs.


	12. Heart of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I write these on my cell phone.
> 
> I am sooo sorry for any terrible typos.
> 
> I am trying really hard tho finish this but between my migraine and how tired I am... tomorrow!
> 
> Promise, bar migraines.

"Uhg." Louise moaned from the couch, peeking around the dark room. "UHHGG." She reiterated, smacking a sleeping Rudy upside the head. 

"YES!?" His bleary eyes swept around the room in drowsy alarm. 

"Go to bed." Louise growled, flipping through the local channels. "You'll get a cramp laying on the floor like that."

Rudy signed, pulling himself up, grabbing her hand in his and sitting in the crook of her knees. She snuggled down into him as he lay against her back, tucking her arms into his. 

"I was so scared." He whispered, his head tucked against her neck. "And helpless..." his grip around her tightened.

Louise remained silent though she returned his squeeze, sighing contentedly as she pushed herself further into his warmth.

"I'm glad it wasn't worse." He continued, his voice shakey. "Seeing you strapped to those machines and all the tests..." Louise pretended she didn't notice his tears and his repressed shudders. "I-I want to do something good for your mom especially. So I used a little of the money we saved for the wedding to book them a cruise."

Louise stiffened for a moment, then laughed something warm flooding through her chest, making it feel too tight.

"The only reason I didn't ask was because it was such a spur of the moment decision." He kissed her shoulder. "Don't be mad?"

"No." Louise's eyes blinked slow between the body heat of Rudy and the soft glow of the television. "This is why I love you." She whispered. 

* * *

Tina closed her bedroom door slowly to avoid it squeaking and ruining the moment. Her heart was full and empty simultaneously- seeing her sister so lucky in love made Tina's selfish desires and wants surface in an ugly way, however, seeing Louise and Rudy in such a tender way had been something straight from one of her novels. She tucked herself back into bed checking her phone. 

One missed voicemail. 

Curiously she called her message service.

_'Tina!'_

She grinned at her mother's voice. 

 _'We'll be back home by friday! Your dad has been given the go ahead! Isn't that great news!'_ The was some fuzzy voice in the background. ' _Oh! Oh I forgot we're in different time zones right now. Sorry baby, have a good night! We love you!'_ A series of sloppy air kisses end the call.

Tina couldn't help the ear to ear grin; between her sister and her mother she fell asleep with a smile on her lips. 

 

* * *

 

"What?" Tina rubbed her eyes, reaching for her glasses and running a hand through her hair. 

She squinted at her phone, her eyes automatically looking for the time. 

5:20

She groaned, throwing an arm over her face as she fell back into bed. She was tired. Bone weary. She did not want to workout today. 

The phone vibrated again. Curiously she checked the screen, her palms sweating as Zekes name popped up with the new text alert. Tina sat, swiping the screen to unlock it.

_Downstairs waiting T-bird. Let's get this workout going._

She flew out of bed, dressing quickly, throwing her hair up and stepping outside as quietly as possible. Already the day promised to be hot; the crisp morning air smelling of a warm, salty day. Business would be booming if the planned it right. And they should. Tina knew Louise had a sharp, cunning mind for making money. She didn't doubt get sister haff a clever plan for a beach located business in the height of summer. 

"There you are!" Zeke grinned, as usual.

Though unlike usual Tina could feel her heart having palpatations, "Sorry for the wait. I was going to try and skip today-"

"Uh-uh, girl." Zeke winked, flexing, "I'm not giving you a chance to forget about me yet." He chuckled, "plus having a beautiful woman running beside me distracts other joggers away from my flab." His hand lowered to his stomach, his grin shifted to something slightly more uneasy. 

Tina slapped his shoulder, "Dont be ridiculous. If anything they're admiring-" She choked on her next words, her voice getting stuck in her throat when she realized what she'd been about to say. 

 _'Admiring you like I do.'_ A pang of jealousy flared in her gut, twisting.

"Admiring me?" Zeke snorted derisively as they walked across the street to their usual jogging spot. "I don't think so. But I've been focusing on my core and abs lately so it shouldn't be a sore spot for long." His voice was confident again as he pulled off his shirt.

Tina couldn't breathe. Holy shit this man was beautiful. In the few days she hasn't seen his midsection he had firmed up, the skin taut over his still to be defined abs. Obliques drawing her gaze to-

She snapped her eyes away, pulling from him in a sudden jog, nearly running. It felt like fleeing. Her heart calmed to a steady beat as she heard Zeke pull up alongside her, his steps less sure than normal. She wouldn't think about that

 Not about him. Not that way.  _Not yet_. She begged herself.

* * *

"Mom!" Gene was the first at the door, scooping Linda into his arm and hefting her around.

"Oh, Gene!" Linda wiped a tear from her eye.

"You look so tired." Louise, as always, getting straight to it. "Go inside, we'll manage the luggage and Dad."

"Who's in the shop right now?" Bob yelled from his seat as he struggled to stand.

"Tina and Rudy, Dad." Louise shouted back, waving her mom on as she made her way to Bob. "Zeke's been volunteering."

"Heard about your ulcer." Bob commented as she pulled him to his feet, reaching around for his cane and handing that to him as well.

"Heard about your arm." Louise shot back, her eyes dropping to the bandages.

Bob sighed deeply as Gene slipped past them and out the door for their bags. "I'll have to do a lot of physical therapy. Even then I'll never have full use of my arm again."

A heavy weight settled between them. 

"Oh. I bought a cart." Louise grunted as Bob leaned heavily against her up the stairs. "We sell fries and drinks. With different toppings; cheese, garlic, whatever. It's already paid for itself. I was thinking during winter we could do hot drinks and churros or something."

Bob sighed as he leaned back on the couch. He looked better, Louise decided. Still too skinny but he had filled put, his skin wasn't pale and sunken anymore.

Her heart twisted. Her hero, her Daddy. He had been so sick.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" He'd fallen asleep on the couch in those few minutes. 

"I... I shouldn't tell you this,  but Rudy and I have a surprise. We were gunna save it for when you're a little more rested." She sat beside him, talking his hand in hers. Hands that were once so large and powerful now frail in comparison. She shook her head. "We ran a fundraiser. For the expenditures of your surgery. A-and we used some of our wedding money. We got you guys cruises. They're next month, to give you some recovery time." Louise sucked in a deep breath. "And... Dad?"

* * *

"Hey T-bird! What you doing in Pesto's?"

"You're getting off soon. I figured we could spend some time at the pier."

Zeke threw down the cloth he was using to wash the tables. "Well hot damn!" His grin made his eyes dance. "You're asking me on a date!"

 

 


	13. Straight From the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end. I don't have an exact end chapter in mind for this. I just wanted to get more fics of Tina and Zeke out there in the world.
> 
> Haha.
> 
> No end game. Whew boy. I feel like I complain about this with EVERY. Single. Fic.  
> And you guys still don't get sick of me.
> 
> Awww.

Tina laughed as Zeke, red faced, screwed back his arm and let loose the ball.

"Sorry buddy." The Carnie grinned, showing off what was left of his teeth. "No luck tonight."

"Alright." Tina stepped in Zeke's place, the heat radiating off his body washed over her, his scent invading her sense. "Ready to see a master at work?"

The carnie just grinned, Zeke moved to the side as Tina brought the ball eye level, her gaze turned to the target.

"Don't forget," She all but whispered as she took a deep breath in, releasing it as she pitched. "I grew up here." The pile of bottles fell apart as she picked up another ball, her fist tight around it as she zeroed in on her target and released. The cacophony of falling bottles drowned out whatever Zeke was muttering, the awe apparent on his face.

She grabbed her last ball, bringing it up when a hand wrapped around her wrist. Loose, she could easily have pulled away. Curiously she turned to Zeke, immediately reacting to the emotion in his eyes, radiating off his body. His other hand settled gently at her waist - no pressure, no coercion. He took a half step forward and lowered his mouth to hers. Electricity shot through her body at the contact. It wasn't unpleasant, it wasn't powerful and world changing - a comfortable, exciting thrum steadily pulsating under her skin. She dropped the ball, her arms wrapping around his neck as he hoisted her against him. She smiled against his lips as he swung her back and forth.

"Zeke." She giggled, pushing on his chest as he lowered her, gently waiting for her to get her footing before releasing her body. "I'm probably not going to make this last throw - you've distracted me." she picked the ball up off the ground, ignoring the rolling eyes of the man running the booth.

Zeke couldn't get the grin off his face. She had felt so _good_ in his arms. And best yet, she'd gone willingly. She could have pulled away, told him to stop.

But she hadn't.

She'd laughed. She'd laughed against his lips.

God it had felt so good. She had tasted even better than he'd thought - though that was probably just infatuation. It would wear off in time. Eventually the lingering taste of beer, corn dogs, and cotton candy wouldn't be so damn erotic. One day. Probably. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, pulling the curls back out of his eyes. The humidity being so near the ocean again was wreaking havoc on his usual 'do, a much more tame version of the fluffy mass it was now. Tina finally threw the ball, managing to knock four of the fifteen bottles over.

"Damn." She tsk'd, turning to catch his gaze, kicking one foot behind her ankle and grabbing the toy from the carnie before pulling beside him and walking silently.

"I grew up here too." He finally commented, still buzzing. His hand absently finding hers, intertwining their fingers. "But I ain't that good at these games-"

"You're forgetting Louise is my sister." Tina reminded him. "The trick is to aim for the middle bottom. They've got it all rigged here. And we've figured all the games out. We were banned for a year when Louise took it personally that she didn't win a toy." Tina chuckled, running her thumb absently over Zeke's hand.

His heart raced at the contact. It was going to be a long night if he couldn't control himself, his emotions. He had to reign them in. Her words sank in and he jolted, catching her sideways gaze. A grin stretched over her mouth as the realization set in.

"You cheated!" Zeke laughed loud, from the bottom of his diaphragm.

Tina loved it. The thought startled her, making her suddenly aware of how close they were, of them holding hands. Of her thumb circling, arousingly from her experience, over his skin in gentle teasing brushes.

"Oh!" She gasped small, pulling her hand away as a blush settled high on her ears. "I-I'm sorry."

Zeke sent her a curious glance. "Sorry-?" He looked at his hand, his face contorting in thought before his trademark grin shined brilliant across his face. "Ah, no worries. I figured you didn't realize what you were doing to me girl." His grin faded to a frown, "that came out wrong. I-I didn't mean-" He took a deep breath. "You didn't make me uncomfortable, Tina." Nothing about you makes me uncomfortable." He kicked at some trash on the pier, hesitated, then ran after it and tossed it in the trash before returning to his date. "Quite the opposite actually." He confessed, a sheepish grin splitting his lips and dimpling his cheeks. "I blurt out way too much about myself. About my goals." He shook his head as they moved to go stand in line at the roller coaster. "I shouldn't have told you about my plans for marrying you." He groaned, "It was way too much all at once. It's just-" He turned to her, saw her small smile, felt her hand lace into his again.

Almost as if in slow motion she leaned towards him, pulling his hand in an unspoken question.

Heart bursting he obliged, leaning down to catch her mouth with his again.

* * *

"That's incredible, Louise." Linda sat beside Bob on the couch, Rudy perched on the arm of the chair rubbing Louise's shoulders with nervous pride.

"Well, we uh... We wanted to wait till you were all better to tell you but..." Rudy shrugged, looking down at Louise's small grin as she turned her attention back to her parents.

"We might need to postpone the wedding a bit now though." She shrugged, "Well. At least the reception. It might sound dumb to you two, since you got real married. But we were thinking a small courthouse wedding would be just fine."

"Aww." Linda's voice was deep with unshed tears. "I am just... just so happy!" She sobbed, the dam finally bursting. "I've got such good babies." She stood and crossed the room, pulling Rudy and Louise into a very awkward hug. "The cruise, the surgery costs... and a baby?" Linda pulled away.

"Ew Mom." Louise responded dryly, exaggerating wiping at her shirt. "You've got tears and snot all over me now. Thanks."

"It's not a lot of snot." Linda protested, sitting back down. "Just a little. The right amount I think."

"God. Linda." Bob sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Can we not talk about your snot?" he turned to the kids, "How far along are you?"

"About 10 weeks." Louise responded. "It's why the ulcer medication took so long to kick in. They had to be careful about the baby. Especially this early on." She chuckled, her hand resting delicately at her stomach instinctively. "That's how we found out actually."

"I've still got some old baby clothes upstairs in the attic maybe-"

"No, Linda." Bob warned, his voice thin. "We're not giving them those old rags. We can get them new baby clothes once we find out what she's having."

"Have you told anyone else?"

Rudy shook his head, "Louise wanted to tell you guys first. After everything that's happened she figured it'd be some welcome news."

Linda's eyes narrowed, "Is this why my warm vanilla was making you puke?"

Rudy froze, going pale.

"No, no no no, Mom. And we won't talk about it." Louise's eye pinned Rudy with thinly veiled violence. "Ever."

As Louise turned back around Rudy coughed.

"Conception."

Louise whipped around in the chair, slamming his arm with a first.

"Oh my God, Louise! That was excessive." He rubbed the sore spot.

"I told you," she reminded him through gritted teeth. "If you tell anyone-"

"But wait... you said candles and baby ducks?" Bob's face molded to one of horror. "What the Hell were you doing with baby ducks-?"

"No, no. The rubber kind. That float in ba-" Rudy gasped as Louise hit him again, in the thigh this time.

"RUDY!" She buried her face in her hands. "Please!"

Linda chuckled, Bob joining her.

"Oh my God!" Linda cackled, "I get it now! You guys were doing some kinky stuff! Did the wax get in your hair?"

Louise flushed, "Not mine."

Rudy chuckled sheepishly, shrugging. "It didn't ruin the mood any."

Despite her complete embarrassment she had to admit, peeking through her fingers, it was damn good to see her dad laughing again. And suddenly the embarrassment slid to tears Louise was hiding behind her hands.

* * *

"What's up, Gene?"

"Eh?" Gene pushed off the counter as Teddy strode in. "Ah. Hey Teddy, nothing much. Mom and Dad got back today so Rudy and Louise are keeping them company. Tina's on a date."

"Just about ready to close up shop, huh?"

"Yeah." He flipped the spatuala in his hand, catching it without looking. "The tricks of the kitchen kids." He joked.

"Speaking of," Teddy grunted as he sat, his back stooped. "My nephew is coming into town tomorrow. I was telling him all about you guys. He's kind of a jerk. Spoiled. I think his mom and dad's divorce didn't help. But anyway- would you mind showing him around? I have a few jobs lined up and I can't be late, Gene."

"Sure, Te-"

"Gene. I. Can't. Be Late." Teddy stood, inching closer with each word.

"I get it Teddy!" Gene laughed, "I'll show him around. I don't work till late anyway."

"Oh. Yeah, well thanks." He moved to go out the door, pausing as the bell chimed. "Y-you'll let me know when I can come over and visit Bobby right?"

"Duh, _U_ _ncle Teddy_."

The older man's eye immediately went glassy.

 _Uh-oh_. Gene though, his hands stopped fiddling with the spatula.

"Thanks, Gene. I love you guys like family, you know?"

"I do. We do. We love you too, man."

"Okay." He rubbed his eyes. "Whoa, lookit me. Big sap. Big sappy Teddy. Who would've guessed it huh? Huh, Gene? Okay. Alright, well goodnight! Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gene chuckled when the door closed. Then sobered. He did not want to show some shitty little snot around town. He wanted to spend time with his family, he wanted to fuck off making music. He wanted to be alone. He sighed, putting the spatula away and turning off the lights.

"What are you doing, Gene?" He sighed, itching his forearm where his burn was healing.


	14. Secret Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. I know some people guessed the pregnancy thing.
> 
> It wasn't originally going to be a pregnancy thing. Legit.  
> But it was a cute idea so I just wove the original reason in with their announcement because hey, why not?
> 
> I hope you guys are still enjoying this little fic. And that the characters are still true to canon. I usually try to envision the scene that they are in before I write it, voices and mannerisms and everything. If it feels too out of place I scrap the scene and start over. It's taking a bit longer due to them being so much more developed than some of the other characters I've written about.
> 
> Anyway... enjoy!

Gene groaned, rolling over in bed. His alarm beeped annoyingly. Groggy he wiped at his eyes and pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the edge of the futon mattress. Stumbling he stood, trudging through the mess of his room. Trudging into the hallway he slowly made his way to the bathroom, yawning and stretching, itching his belly just under the elastic band of his boxers. It was Sunday, the only day the shop was closed. He should have been sleeping in till mid-afternoon.

"Hey Tiffany." He waved at the green haired woman in the kitchen before slipping into the bathroom.

He loved his parents, and his sister, but the apartment was too cramped for him to move back in - plus all their rules. He needed his space to jam out, to be independent, to mess around and explore who he was. Life had become decidedly confusing for him as he aged and the fluidity of sexuality found more traction within himself. He spat in the sink, rinsing the toothpaste foam down the drain. Looking at his reflection he sighed, swinging open the cabinet door and popping a vitamin before washing his face, slapping on deodorant and pulling the long mop of dark hair back into a very sloppy bun.

He heard about how tacky it was, not the "fashion" thing, but he loved his long hair. He loved his undercut. He loved his rolls and pudgy stomach and his interest in all genders. The vessel didn't matter, he had found. The soul within the vessel drew him. Generally cheery people, light hearted, fun. He knew his parents didn't care - they loved their kids no matter what, seeing how Jim Pesto had reacted to Jimmy Jr had helped, as selfish as that sounded.

He knew he was lucky to have his family, he knew he was loved. But sometimes they were stifling.

He moved back into his bedroom, dressing in shorts and an off-brand band tee. Pulling his tennis shoes on he made his way outside and grabbed his motor bike, half pedaling and half driving his way over to Teddy's place.

"Hey Teddy!" He shouted, knocking on the older man's door.

"C-coming!" An unfamiliar voice stuttered, heavy footsteps getting louder as the door flew open. "O-o-o..." The kid closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Hi-hi. You mu-mu-ust be-be Gene."

"Yep. And you'e Teddy's nephew...?"

"O-oh. Oh. I'm Math-th-th-" He closed his eyes tight, sighing heavily, "Matt."

"Nice to meet you Matt." Gene thrust out his hand, smiling broadly when the kid took it. "Let's show you around town then."

"Te-te-teddy i-i-" he sucked in a deep gasp of air, as though his brain had reset. "Teddy is on busin-ine-ine-ess alrea-a-ady."

"Awesome, my man." Gene looked back and flipped a thumbs up. "So why are you acting out?"

The kids face blanched and he withdrew, falling back as though he'd been slapped. His bright green eyes narrowed.

"Wha-at?"

* * *

Tina stretched languidly. She felt amazing. Last night had been... had... her mind stumbled over images of skin on skin, kissing, sheets tangling. Hesitantly she peeked around the room and sighed deeply. She was in her own room with her toy horses and horse posters. Giving a relieved chuckle she sat, frustrated at the way her sheets tangled around her limbs.

"One helluva dream." She muttered, embarrassed that her mind had run away with her after one pleasant date.

A groan beside Tina interrupted her. Slowly she turned to find Zeke asleep on her bedroom floor, in his T-Shirt and curled around the giant stuffed mouse bear she had won last night.

A hand slapped over her mouth before she could scream. Her eyes squeezed shut as her heart hammered. She lowered herself back into bed.

"I'm in my pajamas. Zeke's nude from the waist down. He's asleep on my floor... D-did we...?" The inappropriate memories from earlier zoomed behind her shut eyes again. "Oh God." Her voice squeaked as her floor creaked and a manly voice let out a grunt.

"Oi, Tina-" Zeke cursed, "Where'd my underwear go?" She peered from under the covers, relieved to hear him as frantic as she was.

"You didn't see anything did you?" His face was beet red as he buttoned his shorts. "Sorry. I think we had a little too much to drink last night." He tsked, sitting on the edge of her bed. "DOn't worry though, we didn't do nuthin'. I don't take advantage of drunk people. You were puttin' the moves on me hard though. You opportunist." His quirked brow and crooked grin belied his serious tone.

"Sorry." Tina whispered, unable to meet his gaze full on. "Not that anything happening would have been bad, per se but-"

"I'm glad it didn't." He finished for her. "I don't want it to be like that. I don't want our first time to be... tainted like that." He tapped his head, grin widening. "I got plans girl."

Tina sighed, smiling as she lay back in bed, not complaining when Zeke crawled up beside her, curling around her. Their hands found one another, fingers intertwined again.

"I drank too much last night." She rose a brow, trying not to have him smell her morning breath. "My mouth tastes gross, I can bet it smel-"

His lips pressed against hers, cutting off her next words. Her body froze in shock and disgust before kissing him back, one hand trailing to rest at his cheek.

"Damn girl." He muttered, a smile on his face, "You've got some awful morning breath."

"It's genetic." She shrugged, rolling onto her back, careful to keep their hands locked. "It's so weird to be here with you right now."

He propped himself up on an elbow, watching her as she spoke.

"A year ago I never would have..." Her eyes slid to his face, quickly darting back to the ceiling as a blush stained her cheeks pink. "Well, and now here we are." She shrugged. "It's so much different than I would have thought."

He lay back down, pulling her till her head rested on his shoulder. She inhaled deeply. He smelled amazing - the lingering touch of Wonder Wharf rode on currents of his deodorant and slight sweat. It was masculine and rich and... Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. She was comfortable. She'd never felt that way with Jimmy Junior. She always felt like she was lacking, like she had to perform and out do other girls. Like she was always in competition.

"I'm comfortable with you." She admitted meekly.

His voice rumbled in his chest. He was falling back asleep in her arms. Part of her was disappointed - she wanted so much more than to just sleep. On the other hand, she rubbed her eye, yawning, she was very tired after last night. Her head felt fuzzy and muggy. Contentedly she snuggled further against his chest, tucking herself as deeply against his side as she could, tucking one foot under his, hooking a leg over his knee.

"I'm comfortable with you too." He finally responded, just before she nodded off back to dreamland.

* * *

Louise watched as Rudy flipped the pancake in the air expertly.

"So you think Tina finally got some last night?" She asked, chewing on a slice of bacon.

"Nah." Rudy grinned back, catching her curious gaze from the corner of his eye as he poured more batter into the pan. "They were too drunk. Plus, I don't think Zeke's the kind of guy to do that."

Louise shrugged. "I dunno man. Tina was basically ripping his clothes off in the hallway."

Rudy laughed and blushed. "Yeah, way more of the guy than I wanted to see." He was silent for a moment, "Do you wish I looked more like that?"

Louise looked at her half finished plate, something cinching her chest tight, "What kind of question-"

"I mean..." He flipped the pancake, "we'll be together for a very, very long time. What if-" He swallowed audibly. "What if you get tired of me? What if you wish you'd done more before... This." He held up his ring and wiggled his fingers.

"Rudy, I love you." Louise sat back in her chair, scooping another mouthful of pancake. "But if you keep talking stupid Imma hit you with that skillet." She swallowed, "You're my guy. You've always been my guy. I don't wish you were different. We fit very well together. You deal with my abuse and I manage your crazy emotional outbursts." She swung her fork at him to accentuate her dry humor.

He grinned back at her, "Good. Cuz I'll never sign divorce papers. It's too late now anyway. Rudy Junior cooking in there."

Louise felt her hackles raise, "We will never name the baby Rudy Junior. If anything it'll be Louise Junior. Even if it's a boy!" Her grin widened, "I'm finally building my army to overthrow the human race and become Emperor Supreme!"

Rudy shrugged, his smile mirroring hers as he slid another finished pancake onto a plate at the table. "I can support that. But you can't enslave me."

"Well, just a little?" She asked, her smile turning into something more.

"Maybe a little." He agreed, kissing her cheek with a promise.

* * *

"How're you feeling today, Bobby?" Linda propped her elbow on the pillow, facing her husband.

He groaned, rolling towards her, wincing when his arm got caught wrong under his body. "Lin, help me?"

Carefully, slowly she maneuvered his arm out from where it had been pinned, rolling Bob back on his back. His eyes were shut tight in frustration, his whole body tense and nearly vibrating in anger.

"I don't know Lin." He sighed finally, opening his eyes. "I... I miss how I was before."

"I know you do, Bobby." Linda leaned over, pecking his cheek, gently moving his arm and laying herself on his shoulder. "But look at what you've done. We're all together again, the business is doing better than ever. Our kids are happy and healthy and loving."

He gave her that raised brow look.

"Oh stop it." She chuckled, slapping his chest, "You know what I mean. The don't hate anyone. They don't judge people-"

"Louise does." He interrupted.

"Well, yeah, But for the important things - like their taste in music or their attitude."

"I mean-"

"But!" Linda continued, "they're good people. And we're gunna be grandparents!" she wriggled into him excitedly, immediately toning down at his grunt of pain. "Sorry."

He laughed sleepily. "It's okay Lin." He rolled, kissing her forehead. "It's exciting. The next little Bobby Jr."

Linda laughed, poking his stomach, "No. It's going to be a sweet little girl that I can take to musicals and dance with. M'oh! And we'll sing! We~ee will siiIInnng."

"Okay Lin. Okay, okay, okay! Stop singing. Dammit." His smiled betrayed his annoyance. "Now I'm really awake. Smells like Rudy's making breakfast again."

"Probably a craving." Linda sighed, "She got a good man."

"I think Tina did too, with Zeke." Bob shrugged as he sat, "Whether she knows it yet or not."

Linda sat in silence as Bob pulled on a robe and slippers, shuffling his way to their bedroom door.

"Lin?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"Are-" he laughed, "Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah." She stood, shuffling after him, running a hand through her snarled hair. "I'm just- I'm just... we did good. As parents. We did pretty good."

"Yeah Lin." His eyes wrinkled at the edges, Linda thought it was charming. "We did do good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this IS supposed to be a cute feel good fic, I think pairing everyone off into their happily ever after is tacky and lessens the quality of the fic. Maybe if it were longer and the side characters could be fleshed out - but it isn't and I'm not gunna. So I won't be doing that. 
> 
> You're warned. 
> 
> Also, stutters are really difficult to write. But dammit they deserve recognition too. I hope you took the time to make all the starts and stops in Matt's language, because he has to deal with that frustration every damn day.


	15. Last Song for Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it folks. The last chapter of the short fic.
> 
> I won't be writing again until Nanowrimo and that will be an original novel you can find on Fictionpress. Link in my bio. 
> 
> This is more of an Epilogue and less of a 'real' chapter. Just something cute to summarize where everyone is a few years or months or whatever down the road. As always, thank you so much for reading my works. Despite what many people think writing fanfiction is difficult, takes from our free time, and we don't get paid to do it.
> 
> It's all for our passion and our readers.
> 
> "If you don't see the book you want on the shelves, write it."  
> ~ Beverly Cleary

Bob bounced the chubby kid on his knee, smiling as the two year old babbled about the birds flying across the television screen.

"Bobby!"

"Yeah, Lin?"

"Gamma, gamma!" The baby shouted, squirming.

"M'naww!" Lin emerged from the stairwell, hands clasped as she moved closer to her grand baby. "Does lil' Yuki want Gramma?"

Bob let the toddler down, smiling as he watched the boy run on steady legs and wrap himself in Linda's neck.

"Zeke said he needs you downstairs?" Linda pat the baby's back, rocking unconsciously in the rhythm that mothers seem to intuitively know. "Said it was important?"

Bob groaned, standing slowly. "I wonder if we're out of supplies again..." he mused, "Though Zeke knows who we order from."

Linda shrugged, following her husband slowly back down the stairs as Yuki cooed.

"I can't believe she named him Yuki though." Bob chuckled at the nod to the old 'Burn Unit', his sigh turning heavy and forlorn. "I can't believe my little girl is on her honeymoon."

"I can't believe our little girl has a little boy!" Linda chuckled loudly as they turned the corner and entered the restaurant.

It was loud and bustling, people had taken to the seating outside and still it seemed cramped. Tina was flying around taking orders almost as quickly as Gene was serving dishes. Zeke's hulking form could be made out from the back, him arms moving in a methodical pattern as he pumped out dishes like a machine.

"Oi, Bobby!"

Bob resisted groaning and rolling his eyes.

"Bobby, Bobby, over here Bobby."

He sighed, "Yes Teddy! I see you. You always sit here. This is your spot. There's even a placard here."

Bob tapped the engraved sign that dedicated the spot at the bar as Teddy's, warning any who sat there that, should Teddy arrive, they would be asked to move.

Well you never know! You never know, Bobby!" Teddy raised his shoulders in an animated shrug, "I might get a wild idea to sit somewhere else and then you wouldn't be able to find me."

Bob chuckled, patting his friends shoulder as he made his way around the bar. Zeke hadn't noticed their arrival yet, it wasn't part of his job and he was consumed by his current task. Bob watched as Zeke put together three burgers, arranging a salad and sandwich before dinging the bell, looking at the next ticket and throwing three more patties on the grill.

"Order up!" He roared in his jovial voice.

"Right-o!" Gene shouted back, whisking the platter away almost as quickly as it had been filled.

"Table seven wants five onion ring baskets, two heartburns and one plate of fries."

"Done and done T-Bird." Zeke looked up, winking at his waitress.

Tina blushed and moved to gather money from the table that had just left.

"Oh, hey Mr. B!" Zeke smiled wide. "I wanted to ask you how you felt about me asking your daughter for marriage."

"Now?" Bob breathed heavy, "You're asking me this in the middle of your dinner rush?"

Zeke shrugged, flipping a patty expertly then moving to the buns, flipping them onto the grill and removing them with such accurate proficiency Bob felt a little jealousy. Despite working in a kitchen all his life and loving what he had done, he never had cultivated the natural talent for cooking Zeke seemed to possess.

Bob grinned wide, "It would be an honor to have you as a part of the family." He responded, raising his bad arm without thinking, quickly switching to shake left hands.

"Wanna cover the grill for a minute?" Zeke asked, a funny look dawning over his face.

"Uh.. uh sure. I don't think I can keep up with this kind of crowd though."

"I'll just be a few seconds." Zeke ripped around the corner, sliding on the linoleum to stop on one knee before Tina.

Bob removed the food from the grill and fryer, peering through the serving window.

"Tina!"

His daughter looked confused, embarrassed. Her whole neck was flushed red, her shorter than ever hair seemed to prickle with her emotions.

"Will you do me the honor of being my fiance?" Zeke whipped out a small box, much to Bob's surprise and horror.

The crowd seemed to have frozen in place, the silence was a physical thing and Bob felt every second of it crushing him, invading him. Tina's consent seemed to take years; the nod, the slow smile, the tears. All punctuated by memories of his baby; her first word, first tooth, first step, first 'A', first imaginary friend, first friend fiction... and then the ring was on her finger and she was draped around Zeke's neck. Bob blinked, aware of the tears coursing down his face. His eyes drifted over the crowd, Linda's gaze meeting his own. She smiled a watery, slow smile - baby Yuki sucking on his fist, laying his head on Linda's shoulder. She made her way through the cheering crowd, laughing and wiping at her cheeks as she stood beside Bob in the back, watching through the serving window.

"Oh Bobby." Her voice was quiet, he almost couldn't hear her. "Our babies are all grown up now."

Bob hiccuped, nodding as his good hand found Linda's. Her warm grip settled in his hand with a familiarity that soothed him.

"It's their turn to run things." He smiled.

"We're not dead yet, Bobby!" Linda laughed, kissing his cheek. "We're just not the main characters in this story anymore. That's all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Fin


End file.
